


Starshine

by SweetCocoaBerry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Action and Romance, Angry Kylo, Angst, Drama, Engaged to Hux, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Reader, Jealous Hux, Jealous Kylo, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Suggestive Themes, pinning for Kylo, protective kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 41,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCocoaBerry/pseuds/SweetCocoaBerry
Summary: She's a popular political figure engaged to General Hux of the first order and he is the Commander to the first order, their meeting was inevitable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a side project for when I get too burnt out on Beware of Wolves and just need to work on something else to clear my head.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Rhea has seen more than enough of the galaxy, but this impressed her. The  _ Starkiller _ was to be her new her home after her family agreed to trade with The First Order. She was the daughter to the ambassador of the first order. That made her very popular at parties. To top it all off the General Hux agreed to taking her as his future bride. She agreed to it knowing it was the only right move for her family, wouldn’t want to risk having her loyalties questioned.

She had her belongings brought in from her personal ship to be placed in a room that was across from General Hux's for her own privacy from it all. She sighed standing in the hangar of the  _Starkiller_ looking around at the engineers who were hard at work keeping everything in line.

Nobody told her personally where the Generals quarters or her own were and she didn’t know who to ask about that. Did he even know she was arriving today? She doubted it the man barely even said two words besides his name when they first met at a benefit gala for the First Order. 

Her entire life thrown away for a trade deal and the thought of it made her sick to the pit of her stomach that this is what her worth has been brought too. She knew she couldn’t just stand in the hanger and watch everyone work while she did nothing. That wouldn’t do well for her reputation would it? 

She knew that a general like him would be in the command center and she could find that, hopefully. She went to start walking when a flash of silver and red caught her eye and she turned to see Captain Phasma. Someone she has always admired when it came to the thought of people in power.

The Captain was leading her troops somewhere, perhaps their next mission. The Captain looked to her stopping the line, Rheas mouth went dry as the captain approached. 

“Are you Lady Rhea?” a voice asked, sounded feminine but she could not be sure with the Captain’s helmet. 

“I am. It is an honor to meet you.” She said with a bow to her head. 

“I was told to come escort you to the command center before my mission.” 

“Oh, you didn’t have to, this seems a bit much...” she was not used to having this much attention on her, looking around she saw the eye of engineers watching curiously.

“Your Fiance wanted to make sure you learn the layout of the base.” as they spoke her eyes widen. Wow that sounded strange and the edge of it all cut deep. 

“You look... spooked.” the voice was low and Rhea laughed awkwardly. 

“You think. It’s not every day you life gets sold to a man you only heard of through news reports.” She said that without thinking, realizing how it sounded, covering her mouth with a soft gasp. 

“I am so sorry, I am not complaining i'm just getting used to it.” 

“You don’t have to explain yourself, lady Rhea. Let’s just walk.” oh right she was holding her back from her real Job. 

“Yes let's, lead the way please.”

Captain Phasma lead her down corridor after corridor the group of troopers behind her as they walked into the command center A pair of troopers saluting them as they walked past, that will take awhile to get used to. They stepped down the platform to see General Hux waiting for them. 

“Took you long enough.” He huffed under his breath. 

“Apologies I was talking with Captain Phasma about the base, fascinating indeed.” She smiled up at him and his expression soften. He held out his hand and she took it letting him lead her into the center of the room.

“Attention please, I would like to introduce my fiance, who is to be address as Lady Rhea or Miss. Understood?” there was an echo of understood followed by a dismissed from their commander as she politely bowed her head to the crew then turning to look up at Hux who was studying her closely. 

“We have much to discuss.” he said earning a small nod from her. 

“Shall we discuss now or at dinner?” she asked as the two walked into his office, the door shutting behind them.

“Perhaps dinner, most of what we have to discuss is private.” he didn’t even think it over. She nodded slowly.

“Did you find everything alright?” he asked, earning a nod from her. 

“It’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen.” She spoke honest, watching as the General stride over to his desk sitting down in the leather chair, he gestured to the chair for her to sit. 

She lowered herself onto the chair smoothing out her dress as she sat, making sure her braided back hair was still in place.

“While you are a diplomat while on the base I had that thought of you should be doing something more than just laying around and being branded the general's wife.” he explained holding up his datapad looking it over as they spoke, like she wasn’t even important enough to look at. That stung a bit. 

“Back home i worked in the med bays a lot when not working for my father.” She offered making him raise a brow, making a small face at her. 

“What?” she questioned. 

“It is just hard to imagine.” He spoke a little too honest, his bright eyes staring into her own. 

“I have been known to have quiet the healing touch.” she wasn’t bragging or lying when she said that, though it could be taken that way. 

“Then consider yourself stationed there, you may speak to your commanding officer when you arrive in the morning. Till then spend the rest of the afternoon finding yourself around and then my room tonight.” he said with such a commanding tone that she was almost blushing. 

“Wait... Your room?” she questioned, fear pained in her stomach. 

“It’s nothing so dark, just dinner and us getting to know each other. I would like to know at least know my future wife before bedding her.” He scoffed offended. She eyed him nervously, she hadn’t meant to insult him. 

“I wasn’t trying to-”

“I know... Rhea.” he smiled a bit at her though forced it was. 

“Tonight then.”

What exactly was she supposed to do for the rest of the day exactly? Perhaps find where the med bay was and know where to go to not get lost. She left the command center when she noticed a Stormtrooper following after her. She paused in her steps glaring at the troop.

“Can I help you?” she hissed.

“I have been instructed as your guard. You never know with rebel attacks.”

“Of all the things-” she rolled her eyes, returning to finding her way around the ship.

She understand that it was better to be safe than sorry, but it was insulting that he thought she needed to have a guard with her. Just a toy to be sold to the highest bidder for her family's material needed to build their damn ships and bases. She never did get to find out if her family wanted to trade with The First Order or if this was just what they had to do to survive a terrible war.

When she managed to find her way to the med bay she was surprised to see how calm it was running. It was really different when there was droids to help with everything wasn’t there. She didn’t stay long, though. She was told to start her work in the morning.

“Would you know where General Hux’s floor is?” she asked her guard.

“Yes Miss.” he nodded and started leading the way.

Rhea followed after him as he lead the way to General Hux’s room would be, she smiled going to the room across from his. She stood in front of the door a bit confused on how to open it until her guard pointed to the pad that was asking for her hand. She pressed her hand to it and it opened with one single glide. She looked to her guard smiling soft.

“You are dismissed for the rest of the evening.” she instructed

“Miss, I was told by your side.”

“Were you instructed to watch me sleep? I am sure that is not approved.” she crossed her arms over her chest, admiring the way he stumbled with his words.

“N-no.. I understand. Rest well, miss.” He bowed and started leaving.

She smiled walking into her room shutting the door behind her, letting the darkness take her in for a moment of peace. She had a feeling this was going to be the only place she could rest with nobody watching her.


	2. Be Casual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know youuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

When she finished she stepped out in a towel, waking over to one of her bags, kneeling down to pull out one of the gowns not caring which one was picked, as long it fit the all too grey and black surroundings and other uniforms.

Once she finished getting ready she noticed the time was getting close to the time he said for her to meet him. Who knows perhaps they will discuss what they will name their kids, if she still has a choice in that matter. Now she is being ridiculous. This wasn’t the time to even think about children or a wedding for that matter. She smoothed out her dark grey sleeveless dress adding her black cover up for her shoulders that had draped sleeves and a gold clasp to hold it in place.leaving her long golden hair down Though she stuck her pin in her pocket in case it was needed for her hair later.

Checking the time she started out of her room to see General Hux getting ready to enter his own.

“Funny meeting you here.” she joked as he turned to look her over. Pausing for a moment. Was he drinking her up?

“Dinner was just delivered, shall we?” He held out his hand for her, such a charming gesture it made her blush for a moment. She placed her hand in his letting him escort her into his chambers

She was surprised to see how similar and grand both the rooms were. There was a dining room where food waited on the table. 

They sat at the table, the air awkward between the two of them as they picked up their utensils to eat. The food looked just as delicious as on her home planet. 

“This is more awkward then I thought it would be.” General Hux said first with a small laugh that made her laugh.

“We can agree on that. How about we make this more casual.” she suggested

“Casual?” He asked

“Bring the wine and I will bring the food.” She smirked standing from the table bringing the plates with her to the sofa, where she kicked off her shoes and coat throwing it aside she looked over at him and he laughed. Bringing the bottle of wine while he stripped from his own jacket. He sat on one end of the couch and she sat on the other.

“I imagine this is how it will be when we are married.” She joked and he smiled at her. “If it means coming back to a beauty like you I will like it.” He complimented.

“I could say the same General, so what is work like for you?” She asked

“Stressful to say the least. There is the rebels, the troops, Kylo Ren, and then the supreme leader.” he scoffed as he took a drink from his wine

“That does sound stressful, which one is the worst?” She asked.

“Ren. His temper does more damage then you think. He gives the engineers something to do though.”

“His Temper?” She tilted her head to the side as she ate, watching him carefully.

“He gets likes to lash out with his lightsaber.” He said that with a roll of his eyes. “How childish. Most people would treasure something like that and not use it like a toy.” she scoffed taking a sip from her own wine.

“Exactly! You get my point.”

“The point isn’t hard to understand.”

“It is for Ren. Enough about me, are you really settling in alright?” he asked

She shrugged shaking her head as she finished her wine glass holding it out for more as he poured another glass for her She looked him in the eye. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I know you are only agreeing to all this for my money and parts, don’t worry i'm not taking it personally I understand, this is war. Though it hard to see that this is what my life is worth.”

“Your life is worth more than you bargained for. Marrying you means a lot more than you think.”

“What? I'm getting the better deal?” She joked

“Essentially. I imagine you could have been given away to a man that would be taking advantage of you and your family business. I have this shit hole to worry about, you can worry about your family business.” He looked her over as he poured himself another glass of wine

“Your not taking the business?”

“No. I would be under way too much stress if I took care of that and this army. That will your be duty when your father goes on.”

That made her heart flutter a bit. She flushed staring at him. “Most men would just take it...”

“I'm not most men.”

“How exciting.” She smirked a bit finishing her second glass then laying back on the arm of the sofa.

“Most men would take advantage how beautiful you look.”

“You wouldn’t be the first to try General.” she laughed a bit awkward.

“Have any succeeded?” He asked, she glared at him with a small gasp. His cheeks a bit pink, he hadn’t meant to ask that outloud. “Are you asking if I am still a virgin?” She teased.

He was silent, his cheeks getting more pink.

“Are you still a virgin, General Hux?” She teased and he glared at her.

“Perhaps this should be discussed when we are both more sober.” He was avoiding the question. That made her squirm a bit with a giggle.

“Your right your right. That question will be for later.” She laughed awkwardly. “You know my first name... What’s yours?” She asked.

“Armitage. I don’t like going by it though.”

“Understandably so.”

“I.. like this.” he was honest for a moment, avoiding her eyes as he held his wine glass. “Could we meet like this every night?” he asked

“Of course, I wouldn’t mind ending our days like this. Plus it let's all that frustration out that you have during the day.”

“Just venting is already a blessing.” he smiled at her and she nodded at him.

“I should head to bed shouldn’t I? We have work in the morning.” she said earning a nod from him.

Gathering her article of clothing she looked him over. “A uniform should have been delivered for you to your room, a gown wont do so well in a med bay.” he instructed. She smiled at him with a nod. Leaving to her own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this at lunch today. Hope you all don't mind.


	3. A Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The medBay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> Happy Holidays~

That morning was met with an annoying sense of she needed to be somewhere. Rhea sat up in her queen sized bed looking at the time it was only seven in the morning. She needed to be in the med bay at 0800 hours. She needed to get ready. She walked into the refresher to get ready for the day.

Starting with a shower. Afterwards she stepped out to blow dry her hair and braid it back into a low braided bun. Her hair shouldn’t be in the way during work. She threw on one of her more finer robes in the galaxy just to start off the day. The white chiffon always made her grateful for her wardrobe.

She stood in the small kitchen of her room to brew herself coffee when she wondered if her fiance has been up yet? Surely he must start his earlier than her. She wondered just how early. She found her uniform waiting for her on her sofa along with a datapad. She picked it up and a note popped up saying “Welcome. Let us set you up.”

she took a sip from her coffee as she started setting her up. The Machine loaded itself setting everything up for her and when it was done it dinged letting her know about an email. Just a welcome email. Huh, she wondered if she could message Hux with this. She set the datapad back down to get dressed in the med bay uniform strapping the data pad to her side. She checked the time and knew she should probably get there a bit early if she wanted to learn the ropes of this system.

Rhea was to report to a Emma Rosevin she was more then ready to learn. She was greeted at the help desk by a small red head who looked up from her work to smile at her.

"Lady Rhea?" she greeted.

"That's me, im here to speak with Rosevin about learning the system if it's anything different from the one on my planet or not."

"She is right down that hall to your left." 

"Thank you." She started down the hall.

Keeping her eyes out for Rosevin spotting a woman with a badge that did in fact say Rosevin. She thanked the stars walking up to the woman who turned to meet her with a grin. stopping her discussion with her current conversation reaching her hand out. Rhea shook her hand with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Starshine-"

"Just Rhea is fine."

"Lady rhea." Rosevin nodded looking to her patient finishing their conversation.

"Let's get you up to speed." Rosevin instructed.

* * *

 

This was completely different from her planet. So organized and so much better equipped then on her homeworld. It will take a moment to learn things, but she will get eventually.

Rosevin was watching her as she told back what she was just taught earning a nod from her.

"You're picking this up faster then i thought you would."

"It's almost the same at home, just not exactly the same, more high tech." she praised looking over the charts

Rosevin nodded, doing her best to hide an impressed smile. "I think I will let you take over the next patient. Just page me when they are ready for the doctor."

"Will do." Too excited just to be working she turned to the room.

"Good luck, you will need it." Rosevin chuckled sarcastically as she move to her office.

What did that mean? The woman couldn't get away from the room fast enough, looking to the name on the charts she could see why. He must make her nervous. Well that won't be a problem for her. She has been in a room filled with generals discussing war and if that wasn't enough to make her nervous then nothing else will. Stepping in front of the door it opened to show Commander Ren, sitting in the med chair impatiently fiddling with his gloved fingers.

She took a deep breath taking in his appearance. Close to her age if not a year or two older then her. Dark curls that reminded her of space, beautiful skin, and his lips. She paused looking to her chart pretending to be reading it over so she could gather her thoughts. He cleared his throat.

"Do plan on standing in the doorway all day." he called out.

Snapping her head up to look at him she faked a small laugh walking into the room listening to the door shutting behind her. She placed the data pad with the chart details down.

"A basic check up?" she asked.

"Unneeded but it is required." He scoffed.

She smiled carefully. "Then I will start on your vitals and then we will move on to the questions, does that sound good Commander?"

"It's unnecessary just sign the exam forms and send for the doctor."

The attitude, the power he radiated it almost made her fumble. Almost. She raised a brow. "We either do this the easy way or hard way Commander. This is a requirement for everyone on this base. Just because you are the Commander of the Knights of Ren doesn't mean you get a pass."

"The hard way?" He scoffed glaring up at her.

"I inform your superior of you not complying with basic health codes."

"That would be the emperor himself."

"That is not a problem." She crossed her arms tilting her head with a smirk.

His glare dug knifes into her. This was a waste of his time. The commander was trying to call her out like she was bluffing, challenging her. She rolled her eyes and called out for the medical droid.

"How can I assist you, Lady Rhea?"

"I need you to retrieve my data-"

"Alright." he backed down.

Score one for her. She dismissed the droid and started on taking his vitals. Starting with his lungs and heart, writing down her results as she went.

"your the only nurse i have seen hand writing."

She giggled an actual giggle. "Easier for me to remember."

She moved to his eyes, pushing his curls back as she checked each eye. Pausing for a moment distracted by how soft his curls felt under her fingers. perfect vision. She wrote that down.

While the machine took his blood pressure and heart rate. it was a bit higher then whats normal. Raising a brow she looked him over.

"Would you say you are an active person?" She asked.

"Obviously."

"Yes, obviously. Have you been experiencing any discomfort lately?" She asked.

"This conversation."

"Ha ha." she faked a laugh.

Moving on to his reflexes with no surprise he had perfect reflexes. Can this brat have any flaw? she sighed looking him over she noticed the corner of his lip twitching to hide a smirk.

"And are you sexually active?" she asked.

He scoffed, glaring at her. "No."

She smirked at his discomfort writing that down. "You don't need to write that down."

"Of course I do, or the doctor will want to keep you here longer then needed." She finished with the work, signing it she sent out for the doctor.

They stood there in the room as the message sent. She finished gathering her things. "It was interesting meeting you Commander, I look forward to seeing you again. Be careful with that thing." She gestured to his lightsaber. Earning a nod form him. She left the room to return to her other duties.

* * *

 

That evening she met with Hux for dinner, kicking off her boots to curl up on the couch with him across from her. He changed from his uniform into lose pants and tank top. His beautiful red hair still smoothed back perfectly. Who knew that the General could look so informal yet still presentable. She smiled relaxing into a glass of wine and this evenings dinner.

"How did your day go?" she asked

"It was long, most of the staff had annual check ups. So we were a bit all over the place as im sure you guys were."

"I thought it went pretty well?" She shrugged finishing her wine placing it on the coffee table.

He smiled at her. "You have a work ethic that some don't though."

"Is that a praise General?"

"It is." He finished his own wine with a sigh sitting back. "Did your father speak with you lately?"

That was random. She shook her head looking up from her meal. Why would she talk to him?

"He told the empire that he was retiring from his company, passing the responsibility for shipments of ships, weapons, and other resources to you." he explained

She raised her brows, not expecting that. she had no idea her father was even thinking about retiring.

"I wish he would have informed me, what am i supposed to do? drop everything in the medbay?" she asked.

Hux shook his head, finishing his plate he placed it on the end table. Cleaning his hands off with a napkin, reaching his hand out to place it on hers. She hesitated blushing at his cold hand on hers.

"You will spend half the day in the hangar and the other half in the medbay." he explained.

"Do you have any clue how busy that will make me?" she sighed.

He raised a brow with a smirk. "And being a general isn't busy?"

"That is not the same thing and you know it." She glared at him.

"I know you can handle it." he encouragingly ran his thumb along her knuckle.

She smiled at his touch nodding. "I will do my best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little somethin' somethin' before the holidays


	4. Let's Just Be Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One job a day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy<3
> 
> Happy Holidays ~

A week had passed and she was getting used to her daily routine. Wake, work, dine with hux, and sleep. That seemed to be the norm. Her position at the med bay was made to be part-time so the other half could be managed with her company since the news of her father retiring. She was considerably more busy. She knew she would be. In between balancing patients and numbers all day she was having a hard time focusing on it all. Today was to be a day she focused on delivery in the hanger. At least for this job she can return to her normal style. dressed in a long sleeve turtleneck dress that flares out at her knees. Black with red lining and a pair of ankle boots. A gold belt around her waist to compliment her curves more. A flirty cutout to give a sneak peak to her collar bone and cleavage. A dark red drape for one shoulder. She left her hair down keeping it straight.

Once she was finished dressing for the day she started down to the hanger her guard waiting for her once she stepped out. She smiled at the trooper who nodded back at her. Greeting her with a miss.

Stepping onto the hanger she saw all the engineers hard at work and the delivery crew bringing in more ships for the ever growing army. That would mean more pilots hopefully. She was checking over the ships making sure they were delivered right. She could feel eyes on her when she turned to see Commander Ren, his dark robes and mask a give away. She has met him that one time in the medbay since moving here. He has kept his distance from her thankfully. Hux told her plenty of stories that made her scowl at him.

“Lady Rhea.” He greeted her.

“Commander.” She bowed her head respectfully.

“Why do you grace us with your visit?” his tone was that of cocky sarcasm.

“Making sure I am getting my money's worth, Commander.” She scoffed at him.

“You did not inform me the first time we met that you were to be married to General Hux.” He started.

She kept her eyes on her datapad, writing down what has arrived and what was late or missing. Lots of missing crates lately. She tilt her head, replying. “I didn’t realize I needed to explain something that is already known.” 

“It’s only fair, you did ask if I was sexually active.”

“That is a completely normal question during a physical, you would know that if you didn’t act like a child.” Rolling her eyes as she started walking turning her back to the Commander. How could such a brat be made Commander.

That's when she was stuck in place the crushing pressure holding her there her voice taken from her along with her breathing. Was this prick using the force on her? In front of this crowd. Though nobody but him and her knew. To anyone else it will just look like she is looking over her notes. She could hear his boots behind her, loud each step. Until he was next to her. “Is everything alright?” He asked. She could hear the dripping smirk on his lips.

“Perfectly fine.” She hissed breaking that control over her she picked back up her pace. He hesitated for a moment, releasing her. He stepped up to her side and she side glared at him.

“Either explain why you just attacked me or I run to my fiance crying about how you choked me.” She warned.

“Your thoughts. They are insulting me.” He hissed.

“Then don’t be a prick.” She hissed back as she started walking determined to finish her inspection, without further irruption. While she left a awe struck Kylo Ren to his business.

* * *

 

She checked the time on her datapad with a sigh, she was late for dinner with Hux because inspection took all day. She wondered if he was still working too. She started for the command center entering it she saw Hux in the middle of the floor alone.

The shift must be about to change. She smiled when he looked to her with a smile.

“There you are.” He held out his hand and she took it.

“Sorry about being late, I got set back.” She rolled her eyes at the memory of Kylo Ren using the force on her.

“As did I, Perhaps we will speak about out stress tonight.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

“Let’s not.” she said earning a confused look from her. “Let’s just, be together.” She smiled as she snaked her arms around his waist smiling up at him. He raised a brow at her. This is the most flirtatious they have been since they met.

“Rhea, you are temptation.” He spoke soft.

“As are you General.” she teased back. The air thick between them.

His eyes lingered on her own flickering between her lips and her eyes. He was hesitating, but she knew. He was thinking about kissing her.

“Whatever you are thinking, do it.” She whispered soft.

He leaned down to press his lips against hers. Soft at first then it delved into a hunger. His arm wrapped around her waist as he brought her body in closer to him and his other hand went to her jaw as the kiss became rough.

He pulled away only when he needed to breathe, looking from her lips to her eyes. “Was that alright?” he asked

“More than.” She pressed her lips back against his rough, primal, his tongue brushing against her lips asking for permission and she granted it. Parting her lip to let his tongue touch her own.

There were there for a moment before he backed her up till she met one of the control panels. Lifting her up to sit her on it while his mouth explored hers. She kept her hands holding the sides of his face. his teeth teasingly biting down on her bottom lip. She gasped and he forced himself off of her. She looked up at him out of breath.

“Not here, I want to be completely alone when you melt for me.” he breathed into her ear making her shiver.

“You plan on making me melt?” she smirked.

“Yes, but not tonight.” He whispered looking her over earning a nod from her.

“Just once more before we retire.” she whispered back earning a smirk from her. He leaned down to kiss her soft, teasing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little extra for the holidays


	5. Meetings

Two weeks have passed since the night with Hux where the two of you were making out in the empty command center, the phantom touch of his gloved hand on her jaw made her press her thighs together. She has never had a craving like this before. It felt strange to have now.

She stood from her bed to dress, taking a bit more longer than usual when her datapad went off. She looked it over to see a message on it. Pulling it up was an email from her general, the thought of that made her gasp. What did he want? She opened it to see it read

_‘Greetings Rhea,_

_There is a meeting this morning that I would like you by my side for._

_Regards,_

_Your General A. Hux”_

She tilted her head as she replied.

_‘Good Morning General,_

_What time is the meeting?_

_Regards,_

_Your Rhea.’_

Was it normal to sign emails in such a manor she hasn’t sent many to know if there was certain protocol or not.

A ding.

_‘An hour, my Rhea._

_Regards,_

_Your General A. Hux.’_

That seemed to confirm that signing emails like that was not normal protocol and the fact he named her as his made her cheeks hot. Blushing, this early in the morning was certainly not a good look for her. An hour was not a lot of time.

She quickly pulled together her uniform, sliding into the leather pants that hugged to her body moving with her and not against her. She slid on her sleeveless, turtleneck shirt. same material as the pants she noticed. This would be useful to exercise in she thought. Finally a long velvet coat that was a gift from her mother, it had draped back sleeves to let her arms breath. She didn't have time to style her long hair. Leaving it down and straight, parts of it falling over her shoulders. She started for the command center.

When she walked on board, General Hux waiting for her, his eyes looked her over and his hands balled into a fist as he walked over to her.

“Good morning, my Rhea.” he greeted.

“To you as well, my general.” She greeted back. She doesn’t know when this started but she didn’t mind it. The heat on her cheeks only made her want to look away to hide how flustered he made her with such a small comment.

“Let us join the others.”

“Others?” she asked, curious on who else will be joining.

“Captain Phasma, a few others, and Commander Ren.” he listed a few.

“Captain Phasma has returned from their mission so soon?” she asked curiously as he led her into a conference room and there was the group were already sitting, talking among themselves..

“Kept us waiting long enough.” one of the other captains spoke.

Hux went to say something when she placed her hand on his arm. “It’s alright, General.” she whispered then turning to the Captain. “We are here now aren't we?" she kept her tone cold and stern just like her generals.

“I suppose...” he sighed.

"Shall we begin.” Captain Phasma interrupted, pulling their helmet off to reveal a beautiful fair face underneath. General Hux nodded sitting at the head of the table where she sat on his left looking up to see Kylo Ren at the other side of her gaze, though it was unsure if he was even looking at her with that helmet on. After their last encounter she made it a point to not speak with the brat, unless needed. Phasma took a seat next to her smiling soft at her.

Half way through the discussion she found her mind wandering. They have been circling around the same debate on recruiting from the stormtropper program and funding for the materials they need in the future. She heard mention of Princess Leia that got her interest turning to look at one of the captains that was talking not very highly of the General and princess. Rhea rolled her eyes at the man talking.

"I think Lady Rhea has something to say." Ren spoke up.

Others turned to look at him then her. "If the bride of a general has something to say then say it." Captain douche spoke, with a chuckle.

"My thoughts are that you are undermining  _General_  Organa and the influence she has over people. She is a strong leader and a wise person, it would lead to our own failure if we think of her as anything less then equal."

The captain laughed shaking his head. She glared to Ren. "If I have something to say in the future I will say it, I don't need permission or someone to turn the attention of the room on me."

"Let's move on." Hux spoke up looking to Rhea with a small smile reaching his hand over to hold hers.

 

The meeting was dragging on and getting bored she was glaring at Ren more the longer this went on. When she heard a small voice in her head.

_"Is there something about me you find interesting to stare at"_

Her eyes widen not expecting to hear his voice. Him inside of her head, she looked around around the room carefully, nobody else noticed so just them. She didn't know how to respond? Just think of an answer?

" _You didn't have to put me on the spot like that._ " she responded, hoping that would be enough to answer him.

" _You were putting yourself on the spot. You're not really hiding your facial expressions."_

 _"Oh im sorry, should I just wear a mask all the time like you? Why do you wear that thing anyways?"_ She questioned, resting her hands in her lap watching him.

_"None of your business."_

_Silence. She rolled her eyes looking from Ren to Hux. "Good talk then."_

_"It's kind of funny watching the expressions your making."_

_"Leave me alone, Ren." She hissed._

_A small chuckle at least that's what it sounded like. "No. It's too much fun."_

_"I guess it is nice to talk to someone who is just as bored as me."_

_"never said I was bored."_

She raised a brow at the commander, totally not buying that. _"Then why bother me?."_

_"Perhaps... It's just fun to annoy you."_

 She bit down on her cheek to stop herself from laughing, looking to the other members of the meeting. " _I didn't know you could be so childish_?"

"Commander Ren, where is the knights of Ren next mission?" Phasma asked stopping his train of thought.

He turned to look at Phasma, at least she thought he was looking at Phasma, though it was hard to tell with that stupid mask. A shame really, his eyes were beautiful to look at.

"I sent the details of the mission your way." He answered back.

She smirked at him, tilting her head. " _Put on the spot are you?_ " she broadcast to him.

Even behind the mask she could hear the scowl he was no doubt giving her.

 

After the meeting she stood from the table collecting the notes she started, looking to Hux with a smile. He held out his hand for hers. She gladly placed it in his, letting him bring it to his lips to kiss her knuckle.

"I will not be able to join you for Dinner, will you be alright?" he asked.

She didn't want to look too disappointed. "I will be fine, just stop by before you go to bed." She kissed his knuckle. Leaving the room. Walking down the hall she was suddenly more aware of how alone she felt.

She didn't know what else to do for the rest of the day.

"Rhea." Kylo asked after her.

She stopped in her foot steps looking back to see the Commander walking beside her.

"Commander, I hope the meeting settled everything for you." She smiled politely.

"It was not needed and a waste of my time." he sighed.

Rhea shook her head with a small laugh. "You seemed to find a perfect way to entertain yourself."

"For the time being."

"Commander do you want to join me for dinner?" She asked curiously

There was hesitation. "Just for tonight."


	6. Make yourself at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely dinner date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

Rhea didn't know what to expect when she invited Commander Ren to dinner. Dinner was delivered on time. She debated on changing from her outfit yet she didn't want to look anything but her best. She was nervous. This would be the first time talking to the Commander outside of a professional situation. She half expected him not to even show up. The moment the thought passed, the door opened and the Commander walked in. She huffed at the rudeness of him just letting himself in. Hux always knocked before entering. What if she had been indecent?

"You came." she said out loud.

"Did you forget you invited me?" He scoffed removing his helmet setting it aside, the door closing behind him.

She shouldn't be realizing just now how this could be bad. She silently hoped nobody saw him on his way here, maybe they will just assume he came to meet with Hux. She poured herself a glass of wine, avoiding his gaze as she sat at the table.

"Make yourself at home." She invited.

He sat across from her his hands resting at his sides. This was more awkward then with Hux. She sipped on her glass of wine. He looked to the meal then to her. "Are you going to tell me why you invited me here?"

She was confused on why he was asking. She invited him just to get to know him better, so the two of them wouldn't be so tense with one another. "Just wanted the company. General Hux couldn't make it and I thought it would be beneficial if we got to know each other."

He scoffed at that pulling his gloves from his hands to pick up his fork, taking a bite from the tender stake. He hummed in approval, watching her as she did the same. There was an awkward silence as they ate. She awkwardly bit her lip at least hoping for him to start the conversation.

"Shall we trade war stories and devise a plan to kill the generals and take over?" he was joking she knew that but he said it so causal for a moment she imagined what that would be like.

"Only if you watch my back and I yours." she joked back, making him stop mid chew he looked up at her.

He couldn't tell if she was serious either. "If it wasn't for your lack of skill in combat I would take you serious."

"I will have you know I am alright with a blaster." she argued.

He shook his head slow. "A blaster wont stop my saber."

"Well that isn't exactly a fair match is it? A blaster verses a skilled master in an art form I have never even had the opportunity for?"

"That might be your first compliment."

"I wasn't complimenting  _you."_ She scoffed, taking another sip from her wine.

He scoffed. "Then you were complimenting the art form?"

"Precisely." she spoke after swallowing the wine, licking the leftover off her lips.

He smirked. "I could train you or at least advise someone how train you."

Rhea rolled her eyes shaking her head. "I can just hire someone myself."

"That won't be able to teach you correctly." He sounded so cocky.

She looked him in the eye questioning his motives. "Why can't you just have a normal conversation with me? Like the mask, why wear that?"

"Why not just ask for training and I will teach you at least how to hit someone." He was questioning her motives as well.

Is that what he thought of her? Asking for personal training? If she wanted to learn how to wield a saber she would already have one and be incredibly skilled at it. She would be the Darth lord she was meant to be if she was a boy. Not that there isn't Darth Ladies, her family just wasn't approving of it. Shaking her head she forced a laugh.

"I don't need instruction on how to hit a prick." She kicked him lightly underneath the table, in a teasing manner.

He didn't like that. Scowling he stood from his chair he moved the table out of the way, too quickly. Making the dishes fall to the ground breaking. she stared up at him wide eyed each step he took at her.

"Try stopping me now then." He warned.

She gripped her stake knife ready to use if need be, till his hand shot out forcing her to drop it. She went to kick him in the knees when he held her in place. He was standing right in front of her. She stared up at him, her words lost on her as his hand met her throat lifting her from her chair.

"Kylo..." Her hand went to his wrist, she was struggling to breathe. His grip tightened, he was trying to teach her a lesson. She scowled digging her nails into his wrist and dragging them across his flesh. Making him hiss but endure.

Her vision blurred for a moment, she was losing oxygen.

"You're not even trying to stop me." He scowled bringing her closer, she could see deep into those dark brown eyes. His grip on her made a small whimper escape her lips.

He faulted for a moment long enough that She got herself back from his hold on her to raise her heel and slam it into his knee making him stumble back releasing her. She dropped to the ground coughing, trying to get as much air as she can.

"Lesson learned." She looked up at him, as he glared down at her.

He scoffed. "That was hardly a lesson. See me tomorrow 0500 hours."

"Get out." She hissed, standing to her feet.

"Who are you to give me orders?" he raised a brow.

"I am the future wife to General Hux and I am not above screaming for help. You can't just snap my neck like anyone else who disrespects you. So. Get. Out. You are just a prick who is unworthy of that saber at your side." She spat.

He gathered his things, thanking her for the meal and he left. Leaving her alone where she fell back to the ground to clean up the mess he made. What was his deal? What was he trying to prove? She shuddered gathering the shattered glass, staining her gown in the red wine. She was shaking, her face felt warm. She was blushing. The amount of power she felt from him overflowing onto her. She bit down on her lip with a breathy sigh.

What has she gotten herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a small break and this is the only thing I felt like typing at the moment.


	7. Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> siblingsss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

Rhea has avoided Commander Ren whenever she could. She never told Hux about what happened, it was shameful to even have him in her room. She didn't want him to think less of her for wanting to at least be on some good terms with the Commander. She was growing tired of the work in the medical bay, they knew she was the future wife to the general and since then they have started giving her less and less work. She felt useless, like an untouched pawn in a game of chess. Her only objective anymore was to continue running her fathers company. This evening when she finished inspecting this days shipments she started heading to command center on General Hux orders. When a flash of black caught her eye.

Commander Ren, leaving from his ship on the hanger. She wondered what his mission was recently. She was planning on going to walking past him without saying a word when she saw a familiar face. She stopped in her tracks, her half-brother.

He was being escorted by two storm trooper soldiers. How did he get himself here? Must be a mistake. Last she knew her half-brother was flying through the galaxy collecting scientific research on under developed planets, in the Solymus Galaxy. She followed behind them into the command center. Ren passed a glance at her or she thought he did.

When they entered Hux was waiting his arms behind his back. She stood to the side of the room keeping to herself while they kicked him to the ground. She winced looking away. Whatever he did must have been serious.

"Who is this?"

"During our last mission we found this one trying to smuggle resources out of an empire base" a stormtrooper explained.

"Now now, don't get this wrong." He spoke up resting his hands on his hips, cocky as always. "Where is Rhea? She will make sure this is set right." he was quick to throw her into his problems.

She felt the room all turn to look at her. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward to the middle of the room, looking to Hux reaching her hand out to put it in hands. She was nervous. She didn't know what entirely was going on.

"Rhea. Tell them. Dad has a station in the Solymus galaxy on the planet Dolia, Heard of it?" He charmingly asked as he paced around the room. "Of course not, It's not civilized like you and I. It's going through an unexpected ice age and there is tribes there that are dying. I thought that with my clever ways I would set the empire up with another galaxy to make their own." He was pleading with her.

She looked in his grey eyes. The same as hers. He wasn't lying they did have a station there.

"That's true. My company has a station there, to prepare for-"

"How do you know this man?" Hux asked, completely interrupting her.

"If you would let me finish." She hissed. "To prepare for colonization for the empire." She looked to her brother who smiled up at her, a wicked smile.

"Im her brother, can't you keep up General?" He answered what she was about to say, proud of himself.

"Half." she added, not out of spite but out of habit. "This is Ty." She introduced.

"We still have to interrogate him." Ren added.

She rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Then get on with it."

* * *

Standing outside of the interrogation room she waited, listening. Commander Ren stormed out of the room glaring at her for a moment, turning to leave.

"Well?" She hissed.

"Im not finished. Not yet." He replied

She waited about five minuets before going in herself. Ty was strapped to the seat in a cold sweat, looking around the room. Cursing under his breath. Rhea stepped up to run her hand through his blonde hair, then unstrap him. He rubbed his wrists thankful.

"So this is where ma sold you to." he laughed, shaking his head in disapproval.

"She didn't sell me. I agreed to it." She argued.

He shook his head at her looking to the door waiting for it to open.

"Listen. The twins are up to something." He whispered under his breath.

She looked confused for a moment. "The twins? Like what?"

"I think they have been stealing from Dad and smuggling them to Dolia. That galaxy isn't empire territory, but it is dangerously close to a known rebel base. Your going to get an offer from a mysterious buyer and the general is gonna get an opportunity I suggest you take it." He said this so calm.

"How did you find out about this? We purposely keep you out of the loop."

"I know how your mother feels about me, doesn't mean you have to keep me out of the loop. With the way things are going you may be taking over her job." He scoffed.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it little sister, now better watch yourself. I don't like the thoughts the Commander has about you." He teased.

Rhea almost screamed, covering his mouth from speaking. "Are you a fool? Don't just throw that into the air. You know who he is right?"

He looked her in the eyes nodding slow just to get her to remove her hand from his mouth. Pulling away she looked down at him, how could he be such an idiot. Looking to the door as it opened. Revealing Commander Ren.

"Everything seems to be in order. He is free to go."

"As I tried telling you guys." He laughed standing to his feet. "You folks never listen do you? Think I will stick around for awhile." He winked walking out of the room.

Commander Ren and her stood alone in the room, awkward tension in the air. She was reminded of his hands on her throat and it made her flush. She looked up at him as he stood there for a moment.

"Do you trust your brother?" he asked.

"Half and yes. He's never lied to me before." She spoke honest, regaining her thoughts she started to leave.

Before she could make it out the door, Kylos hand went to her arm grabbing her. Pulling her back making her hiss in pain.

"You should really consider self defense." His voice soft.

She glared up at him as much as she could, oh how she wanted to smack that stupid thing off of him. He chuckled, releasing her. She didn't even know what to say. Could she trust Kylo to teach her how to punch correctly?

"You would have to take that chance." he answered making her sigh.

"Never." She was too proud for her own good.

Rhea left the room, refusing to look back at the so called commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a break from beware of Wolves for a moment. It's driving me n u t s


	8. Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't like a talking ship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

Ty wasn't wrong about there being stealing in the company. She was noticing more and more missing shipments, but she never thought that someone would be actually stealing from her and in turn stealing from the empire. She was embarrassed with herself for not picking up on it sooner. Ty believes it's her twin brothers who is responsible for the theft. Which doesn't make sense. The twins were supposed to be training. One wanted to know how to be a pilot and the other wanted to take over for their mother. Could they really be stealing from the company? Doesn't their father pay them enough in an allowance?

Needless to say she was confused. The longer she looked this over the more trouble she found herself in. She was going to look implemented if she doesn't bring it up or at least investigate it. So no, she won't be waiting for a buyer. It is in her right as owner of a company that ships metal used in the building of ships to make sure all her bases were being used as intended.

Sitting in her living room with a glass of wine she wondered how she was going to get there. She could fly herself there but that wasn't a guarantee for her safety. She stood from her couch to slip on her heels. She started down the hall to Huxs office passing the Command Center. She saw Hux sitting at his desk, paper work in hand. He looked busy.

Looking up from his work he gave her a stern cold smile. She walked over to him running her hand along his shoulders. She missed his company.

"I've been thinking." She started.

He sighed leaning back in his chair, giving her room to sit in his lap.

"You've been thinking?" He repeated.

"That I should go check in with that base on Dolia." She started slow.

Hux looked confused for a moment, then nodded in agreement resting an arm around her waist to keep her in his lap. She didn't mind this spot in particular. It felt nice.

"I think I will join you. I looked at the files and it looks like a rather large base that could be set up for the empire." He sighed pressing his lips to her temple.

"We leave this evening?" she asked.

"This evening. I will meet you in the hangar."

That was way easier then she thought it would be. She looked him in the eyes, smiling at the beauty of them. She leaned in pressing her lips against his. Soft. She deepened the kiss with a happy sigh, sliding her hands along his chest to the sides of his face as the passion grew.

They were lost in each other for just a moment till the sound of his office door opened. She broke off their kiss to look back at a very embarrassed lieutenant, who very quickly excused himself.

"That will give the men something to talk about." She laughed moving off his lap, making sure her lipstick wasn't a complete mess.

"I'm sure their jealously will grow tiresome at some point." He replied.

"I will see you this evening." She said her goodbye leaving him to finish his work.

* * *

That evening she was in the hangar ready to leave when she saw Hux walking towards her, Commander Ren behind him along with several Stormtroopers. She stiffened not expecting him to be coming with. She looked away trying to ignore the growing anxiety in the pit of her stomach.

"We received word of rebels on the planet so just in case we are bringing a small force." Hux instructed.

"Safety in numbers." She nodded in approval, but that doesn't explain why Commander Ren was coming.

"Forgive me, but why is he coming?" She questioned.

Hux sighed. "Because he suspects that he will find something there."

"Something? Like what."

"We should leave now if we want to be there by morning. It's a long flight." Kylo spoke up.

So, something he doesn't want her knowing about. She nodded in approval. "Of course, my ship has plenty of room." She gestured them onto her ship that she has named.

Commander Ren stepped onto the ship with the extra Stormtroopers behind him. Hux stood next to her, reaching out his hand to hold hers.

"If you are uncomfortable with this tell me now." He spoke low.

She shook her head, raising a hand to hold the side of his face, leading in to kiss his lips quick. "It's lovely. Let's go." She let Hux get on the ship looking back to see Ty watching from afar.

He waved goodbye at her. She returned the wave blowing him a farewell kiss similar to how she said goodbye to him when he left on a ship. Sealing the door to the ship. An undeniable chill washing over her. She started walking to the Control Center.

Imagine her surprise when Commander Ren and General Hux were sitting in the pilot seats. Commander Ren in the driver spot, flicking lights on and trying to start the engine. She watched him fiddle with it for another minuet or four, before he turned to her.

"Don't hurt yourself trying to start my ship." She lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

Commander Ren looked back at her "And you fly this?" he questioned.

She raised a brow at the rude tone. Was he insinuating that she couldn't possibly know how?

"Oh please, if you want to fly it then go ahead." She smirked leaning against the seat.

Hux and him both started looking for the switch to start the ship while she looked to her hands. Her pride was showing and soon she was growing tired and wanting to leave.

"Titan." She called out.

The ship became alive the lights illuminated a soft blue revealing just how beautiful the silver walls were that were neatly polished and the grey interior of the leather seats. Two for the pilots and two behind them if a navigator is ever needed. A voice coming over the intercom.

"Greetings Rhea, the time is eighteen hundred. There is currently fifteen passengers aboard including yourself. fourteen of them unrecognizable. Are you aware of these passengers?" the ship asked.

"Yes, Titan. I am aware, they will identify themselves now." she instructed.

"General Hux, of the new republic." Hux spoke out loud, looking to Ren.

"Commander Ren." He huffed.

"Thank you, My name is Titan I was invented by Rhea. I am here to assist on your journey. Where too ma'me?" Titan asked her.

"Thank you Titan. We will be traveling to the planet Doila in the Solymus Galaxy."

"Destination set, We are ready to take flight whenever you are ma'me."

She looked to Kylo waiting for him to get up, yet he remained. "Commander, if you please."

Commander Ren stood from his spot to take the seat behind her seat. She smiled a thank you at him, sitting in her seat she took control. Leaving the hanger and into the endless abyss of space. This was going to be a long ride.


	9. Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trips are fun! But space trips are better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

They were three hours into the journey before she switched on auto pilot standing from her chair. Going to the lower quarters of the ship where the Stormtroopers were. She smiled at them.

"Did Titan tell you where you will be staying?" she asked.

They nodded in response. she turned to return to the cockpit watching Hux and Ren who were sitting so silent she wondered what they were thinking.

"Commander." She spoke up getting his attention. "your will be in room 2A" she instructed.

She looked to Hux with a small smile, biting down on her lip. "General, you're in 1A." she added, sitting back in her seat watching the galaxy float by.

They didn't respond to her, clearing their throats.

"You invented this?" Hux asked.

she nodded, nervously fumbling with her hands. "Yeah.. From the engine to the lighting."

"That is..." Hux started to say

"Impressive." Commander Ren finished his sentence.

"Is it impressive when one of your lieutenants does their job?" She rolled her eyes at the compliment.

"Hardly." Hux scoffed. "Just when did you have time to learn all that?" he asked

"I had plenty of time growing up, it wasn't hard to understand." She explained.

Rhea wasn't very happy with how the Commander and Hux were looking at her differently. Is it really that uncommon for people to build their own ship?

"The impressive part is that you did it alone." Hux defended.

Her eyes widen, she has been taking their praise all wrong. She blushed a bit embarrassed with how she acted.

"Well... Thank you. Im going to go freshen up, Commander if something comes up you are free to take over while I am gone."

"I don't understand..." Ren spoke up.

She turned back to look at him. "Understand what?"

"Why are not traveling at hyper speed, at the rate we are going we will be there in a two weeks. Hyper speed would make that a day at least."

"Hyper speed on my ship is very tricky and takes a moment to be ready to jump."

"How long?" Hux asked curiously.

"A day and then it will be fully functional for three full trips." She hoped that answered their questions. She finally stepped away to focus a bit on her thoughts.

* * *

Rhea stood in the shower, ready to just relax like she normally does when she is on this ship. Her ship. She was lost in her thoughts of her future wedding, the empires plans, what they were going to do if they find who is responsible for stealing from them. It couldn't be her brothers. They were young and wild, but they weren't traitors. What if they are and she has to make a choice. A choice between family or loyalty to the empire. The question is simple, the consequences aren't. Would her parents forgive her if she had to put her brothers in jail. Would hux take them as prisoners of war or would he...

She was so lost in thought she barely heard shuffling in her room. She listened a bit when hearing more footsteps turning the water off she stepped out, drying off with her towel before sliding on her towel, stepping out to the main part of her room to see who was there to find nobody. Strange she could have sworn she heard someone. She moved to get dressed, something simple so she could sleep until they are Titan is ready to jump.

She slid on one pair of her old robes. A soft silk from home, wrapping her cover up over it. She stepped out to see Hux coming into the room, stopping when he saw her.

"Rhea.. This is my room.." He spoke slow.

She nodded. "Technically it's mine, but your more then welcome to stay."

"Wait.. Are we sharing?" he asked.

She paused for a moment, wondering if she was ready and she nodded. More then ready to at least share a room for a night.

"Aren't you worried about what people will say?" he huffed, his cheeks turning red.

"Armitage i'm not asking you to have sex with me." She rolled her eyes.

"Just... Sharing the bed?" He stepped further into the room.

She nodded tilting her head to the side. "If you're uncomfortable the room 3A is available."

"I am... honored, nervous but honored. Just... Let's not tell anybody we shared rooms. I don't need more rumors of our relationship." He rolled his eyes.

"That would be best to avoid." She smiled walking over to kiss him soft on the lips. Let's get some sleep, Titan will wake us up when the ship is ready to jump."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo have some starshine! I actually lost a bit of Beware of Wolves so I have to write most of it from memory and it's taking a bit longer then i wanted, plus work is eating me alive with the winter season.


	10. Dolia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Dolia a never ending winter nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

She woke up to the sound of Titan alerting her that the ship was read to jump at her command. She sat up in the bed yawning, she moved from the bed, wrapping her spare coat around her, slipping on her slippers. She was fighting another yawn, she looked to General Hux who was still asleep. A perfect gentlemen who slept on his own side of the bed never once crossing an imaginary line. He looked so handsome on his back, his arm tucked under his head. He barely had the covers on him, she paused shamefully letting her eyes admiring his bare torso. He was so fit, for a moment she wondered what it would feel like to touch him. Shaking her head she left to go to her seat. Walking into the cock pit to see Commander Ren in her seat. She sat in the co-pilot seat looking over at him, moving her hair over to one shoulder.

"Did you even sleep?" she asked.

He was silent, she thought he was going to ignore her so she turned her attention to her control panel.

"No." he answered.

"Well maybe you should sleep and then I will send us into hyper-speed." She suggested.

"No, just do it." He ordered.

She sighed with a smirk. "I will need you to move then, unless you want me in your lap." she teased.

Rhea thought nothing of it till she saw Kylos fist clenched, was she annoying him? She awkwardly looked away waiting as he stood from the seat and she moved over to replace his spot and he took her previous seat. Looking over at her occasionally. There was tension there, it was thick.

"I feel I should apologize." She started, getting his attention. "Our last conversation didn't end very well." She wanted to make amends.

"You're forgiven."

She waited for him to return the apology, he refused to. That makes sense. She rolled her eyes as she started the protocol for jumping. She would never expect him to apologize but the thought would have been nice.

"I am still willing to teach you. You should at know least how to punch correctly." Commander Ren spoke up.

She turned her chair to face him while the ship counted down. "Alright tell me what im doing wrong?"

She held up her fists, looking at him. He turned to face her holding up his hands for her to punch. She punched him in the palm, making him almost laugh at her. His hand reaching out to position her fist. She bit down on her bottom lip, his touch felt like electricity.

"You are going to break your thumb like that, make sure it's on the outside of your fist. Your stance is too tight, you want to remain fluid. Your knuckles should be positioned like this. This way you don't break your fingers on impact. These bones." His fingers went to the tops of her knuckles. "Is what you want to be hitting with not this." He moved his fingers over the flat of her fingers.

She looked him in the eyes, blushing. She's never heard him talk so much and his hands on hers making her tense up, listening to his explanation.

"Where should I be aiming?" She asked.

"Depends on who you are fighting, generally you want to aim for the throat about here." He reached his hand out to press two fingers to her throat. She tensed up even more, not used to him so close.

"So here." She replaced his hand, trying not to seem so flustered.

"Yes." He answered.

"What if it's a over flirtatious senator at a dinner party?" She asked half joking.

"His nose and if he is getting physical with you then his heart or liver. Won't kill him, but it will stun." He explained.

"Ready to try again?" she asked.

He held up his hands and she positioned her fists properly this time, Punching his palm twice with each hand, earning a nod from him.

"Better. See, was that so hard?" He said low, his voice almost sounded like a purr, she couldn't be sure with that damn mask in the way.

She rolled her eyes at him, standing from her seat "I am going to go make something to eat and go back to bed, do you need anything?" She asked.

She looked down at him, waiting for him to answer. He simply shook his head. She smiled encouragingly.

"Going to hyper speed now, please take your seats." Titan said

She didn't even hear Titan counting down. She didn't hear it in time, the ship kicking into hyper speed sending her forward, about to hit the ground when Commander Rens arm wrapped around her waist pulling her into his lap. She almost screamed, looking up to meet the black gaze of his mask, just barely seeing a glint of his brown eyes from behind the mask.

She scrambled out of his lap a complete mess, blushing terribly. She couldn't believe she just fell into the Commanders lap like that. She opened her mouth to talk but she couldn't find the words, instead she left. Walking down to the small kitchen to get a small snack, blushing from ear to ear. She got a few bites to eat. In an hour they would be at their destination she should get some sleep.

* * *

They arrived to Dolia in record time. The large planet was majority a sheen blue ice that covered the entire planet. Ty wasn't kidding about the planet having an unpredictable ice age. Considering how close the planet was to it's blue star. She saw the two moons orbiting Dolia. So gravity might be a bit stronger then they will be used too. She saw her companies base and hesitated on landing the ship. The base was operating. That wasn't normal. It shouldn't even be operating at full yet. She opened communications.

"This is Lady Rhea, current acting ceo of this building. Confirm who you are?" She asked.

Static at first. Then what sounded like people scrambling to get to their stations. She wondered if she should be worried.

"Rhea? Big sis is that you?" a familiar voice.

"Crius is that you? Is Coeus there?" she asked.

"Yeah he's here. What are you doing here?" He asked once more.

"Im landing, we will talk in person." She explained.

She stopped the line. Something didn't feel right, she could feel it in her gut. She lowered the ship the hanger opening. She pulled in landing the ship, standing from her seat she looked to Commander Ren and General Hux who looked ready to follow her. She check the vitals of the planet. It was below freezing.

"Dress warm." She said, making sure she had everything.

A suit, boots, gloves, and a heated coat to go over her clothes. She looked to the others who were bundling up as well.

She opened her doors to her ship looked to Hux linking her arm in his as they stepped down. They were greeted by her twin brothers. Crius and Coeus, identical in each feature except Crius had a beauty mark under his right eye. Unlike her and Ty, the twins took after their mother. Dark hair and even darker eyes. She would never admit it but she envied their dark blue eyes.

"You brought your betrothed?" Crius asked.

She nodded, smiling she reached out to hug each one of her brothers. How she missed the twins and their playful laughs and pranks. She tightened the hug before releasing them to stand next to Hux resting her arm around his.

She bragged a bit. "Of course, he insists on my safety."

"And... Commander Ren." Coeus practically snarled, shifting the entire tone.

Rhea raised a brow at his behavior. Confused she looked to Ren nodding and back to Coeus. Did they have history?

"Why is that killer here?" Coesus asked, the same defensive attitude.

"We are here because Ty said this planets tribes were dying from an ice age they weren't prepared for. The empire wanted to secure this part of the galaxy."

Cirus and Coeus scoffed at the same exact time. "You mean liberate?"

"What seems to be the problem here, boys?" She asked, looking around the hanger she noticed.

Each one of those missing shipments were here. They were stealing from them, from her. She tried to keep her expression blank.

"I need to speak with my brothers." She spoke soft, removing herself from Huxs arm.

"I don't think that's wise." Commander Ren spoke up.

"You don't give the orders here." Crius hissed.

This was getting tense. She started for the command center the twins following behind her. She led them into the office, she only knew the way because they were all built the same on purpose. Once alone all three of them looked to each other.

"What the _fuck_ boys!" she yelled

"Oi! don't yell at us!" Crius whined with a wince at her raising her voices.

She rested her hands on her hips shaking her head. "Care to explain why you are stealing from the empire?" She gestured to the stolen shipments.

"We only got what Ty said was for us." Coesus sighed.

"What Ty?-" she groaned. "Ty isn't even in charge of the company, I am! Do you even know the position you are putting me in?" She yelled.

"Ty said the orders came from you?!" They argued.

"I would never! I am engaged to the General of the First Order." She hissed. "Are you stealing for the rebels?"

"What?! No! We would never betray mom like that." Coesus defended.

"Really? Cause we know there has been rebel activity." Rhea glared at them both.

The moment she said that there was an explosion shaking the base, sending her to the ground groaning at her head hitting the floor. Her vision blurring form the impact. standing over her was the twins and a figure she didn't know. Closing her eyes in pain.

Rhea woke up she was kneeling in front of a figure, her hands bound a pounding headache where she hit the floor. When her vision cleared she saw Ty. He was looking her over, running his hand through her hair. He was tending to her bruise.

"Ty... What happen?" She asked with a wince.

"You were supposed to be with us by the time we blew the base up." He sighed.

"What are you talking about?" she was confused.

"This entire thing was just to get out from under the empires thumb and more importantly your mothers manipulative thumb. Forcing you to marry a general. Bet she never asked you if wanted that." He spat at the thought.

She shook her head. "You abducted me from my fiance?" She growled.

"Your brothers saved you. Rhea you are too smart to be put in dresses and passed around like a fruit tart, come make something with us. General Organa would love to meet you." he was rambling.

She groaned at the pressure he applied to her forehead.

"Where are we?" She changed the subject looking around. This wasn't the hanger.

"An abandon base from one of the tribes we saved." Ty was at least honest about that. "Didn't think Commander Ren would come... All mighty Jedi killer." he rolled his eyes at that.

"Do you think it will be that easy to just drop everything and go be some romanticized rebel?" She asked.

He shook his head with a shrug. "And why not? The twins are loving it compared to being puppets for the empire."

"You brought the twins into this?" She snarled. "They are kids!"

"I get the sense your not joining us..." he sighed.

"Of course not! Im loyal to the first order."

"I should have known you were brainwashed. Maybe prison will change your mind, don't worry I will take great care of the company."

He chuckled walking over to her. Kneeling down he unbound her pulling her coat off of her despite her struggling. She gasped at how quick the cold hit her body without her heated coat. Was Ty going to leave her here to freeze? He wouldn't do that? He was her brother. She looked up at him and he laughed. She stood to her feet and Ty raised a brow at her.

She didn't have time to over think it. She needed to be quick to throw a punch into his throat like Kylo taught her. She looked to his throat clenching her fists how she was taught and she threw a punch, landing it on his throat. causing him to stumble back choking for a moment. He coughed glaring at her as she grabbed her coat going to run. Ty growled grabbing her by the hair and throwing her to the ground. Stepping over her to the door.

"Half-sister, stay warm." He said before leaving her alone, locking the small door to keep her in place.

"Ty!" She screamed, struggling to her feet. It felt so much harder to get up. She ran to the door hitting the frozen iron. "Ty please! Don't do this!" She yelled. "Typhon let me out!" She whimpered.

She was alone. She played into his hand. He didn't want her to join him, he wanted her gone and out of the way. What will happen if she dies here? She kept slamming her hands on the door.

"Typhon! Please don't do this to me! Please you're my brother! Crius! Coesus! Please! Boys don't let him do this to me!" She cried.

The pain in her head seeping in to make her stumble back till her back met the wall made of ice. She knelt to the ground looking at the door waiting. The chill of the room seeping into her numb fingers and toes. She shivered hugging her knees closer to her. She was going to freeze to death wasn't she? Where was Kylo when she needed him? She thought with a sigh. A lightsaber could cut through that in an instant.

How foolish could she be. Closing her eyes, she could feel her breathing slowing down. Frostbite was starting to set in, she could feel it at the tip of her nose. This is not how she wanted to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this!! There was originally REALLLY long but i am splitting it up into two chapters.


	11. Chilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savior?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

Rhea was losing all sense of reality. She felt lost and cold. Shivering while she held her knees closer to her. She was going to die, alone. She closed her eyes to think about Hux and his beautiful smile. To think about her mother who is probably worried about the business and about her reputation.

" _ Rhea! _ " A voice screaming her name. it didn't sound real for a moment, sounded like Kylo in her mind.

" _ Kylo?" s _ he questioned.

" _ I can barely feel your thoughts. Keep talking."  _  He instructed.

She nodded just thinking about home. The beauty of her planet, then about Kylo. Teaching her how to punch and she just barely got a chance to defend herself. She laughed at the irony.

" _ Im coming." _ Kylo told her.

_ "Please bring a blanket." _ she tried to make light of her situation.

"Stay away from the door" A voice on the other side getting her attention.

Within seconds a red saber came through the iron, melting it like butter. Standing in the hole of the door was Kylo he stepped in pausing when he saw her, kneeling in front of her. She tried to smile. He shook his head at her. He removed his mask to look her in the eyes.

"You aren't going anywhere. I will send Hux our location. Till then we will get you warm." He instructed as he sent their location.

"Please do." She stuttered.

Kylo sat in the ground next to her.

"How is that going to be good for you?" She asked

He sighed pulling her into his lap, her back meeting his chest. He wrapped his cape around the both of them, she welcomed it with a happy sigh, relaxing into his arms and the warmth that came with it. Was his cloak heated? She ran her hand along the fabric and it didn't feel like it. Did Kylo just run hot? She looked back at him and he scoffed.

"It's heated, just relax." He sighed.

She nodded resting her head against his chest.

"I feel like you knew about Typhon." she whispered.

"I knew something was wrong when he guarded parts of his mind from me." He explained.

She sighed. "I should have asked you more about it... I should start trusting you more, you are smart, and you know what your doing." She found herself rambling or maybe it was the cold.

He chuckled soft pressing his cheek to her forehead. "You wouldn't be the first to question my motives."

"Commander-"

"Just Kylo while we are alone." He whispered soft his breath tickling her skin.

Her skin that suddenly felt all too warm, she rested against his chest more not blind to the small touches of his thumb caressing her. She shivered at the thought.

"Are you still cold?" He whispered.

"Just a bit." she lied, moving her head to look up at him.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her body holding her closer to him. Why did his touch suddenly felt so tender, so sweet, and caring. She couldn’t look away from the darkness in his eyes that stared back in her grey eyes.

“Not as much anymore...” She whispered letting her hand fall over his, running her fingers along his knuckles.

“You punched him..” Kylo whispered, changing the subject

She nodded with a small laugh. “I did punch him, it didn’t do much.”

“Well you have to punch more then once to knock a traitor out.” He instructed.

The word made her wince. Her brothers were traitors now weren’t they? She sighed at the thought of it.

“Will they be killed?” she asked.

He shook his head. “They are famous kids, they won’t be killed. Locked up yes, but killed no.”

Locked up wasn’t any better was it.

“You had a chance to go with them... You didn’t take it?” he asked.

“Of course not, this is my life. I'm not a rebel, I don’t have to skill for it. You said so yourself.” She nudged him with a sigh.

“Not yet, but in time I could see a warrior.” He spoke soft.

That might be the first time he has ever praised her like that. She smiled at that when she felt another shiver pass through her.

“Is this not enough?” He asked removing his glove from his hand to turn her head to force her to look in his eyes, tenderly holding her there. Shaking his head in disapproval.

“You’re still freezing.”

“I'm fine Kylo, it’s just taking a moment to calm down.” She whispered completely distracted by his thumb stroking her chin, then her lips.

“Your lips are blue.” He sighed.

“Are they?” She questioned.

He nodded leaning in, before she could stop him or think about it his lips were on hers. They were warm- no hot against hers. She gasped into the kiss, but she didn’t pull away. She invited the heat of it. She returned the kiss full on, her hand reaching up to hold his face while her body went from innocently sitting in his lap to dangerously straddling his hips, his cape still wrapped around the both of them. They deepened the kiss, till his tongue barely darted out to lick her bottom lip, she parted her lips to let his tongue taste her own. She rose her hand from his face to bury them into his dark curls. She shuddered feeling his hand on her neck while the other gripped at her waist to keep her grounded. Was she moving her hips? She didn’t notice. His heart against her only made hers quicken as well. If it wasn’t for the desperate need to breathe she would have kissed him longer.

When she pulled away she was breathing hotly, now everything felt too hot.

“How about now?” she asked.

He shook his head breathless. “They look a bit better.”

She looked from his eyes to his lips, she bit down on her bottom lip.

“Kylo I-”

“Rhea! Ren!” It was Huxs voice.

They looked to the door as she moved out of his lap. Hux came storming into the room, pistol in hand. He saw her, running to her to bring her into his arms. Hugging her close to him. She returned the embrace all too aware of Kylos glare on her back. Hux sighed a breath of relief.

"I was so worried."

"Ky-Commander Ren saved me." She was quick to say.

"And we are grateful, now lets get you back to the base and warm you up." Hux spoke as he wrapped a extra heated coat over her.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders to bring her in closer to him. He escorted her out of the small prison, looking back to see Kylo watching the two of them. A look in his eyes so dark, she felt chilled all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooops I couldn't resist.


	12. Meaningless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No rest for the guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

Rhea was escorted onto her ship, which non surprisingly survived everything without a scratch on it. She would be disappointed in herself if Titan had been hurt in any way. Titan is so much more then just a ship. She sat in her bedroom Hux kneeling in front of her as he looked her over. He was determined to make sure she was warming up properly, to make sure nothing was broken.

"I should have never let you out of my sight. I have scouts out there looking for those traitors they are to be trialed." He spoke harshly making her wince.

Thinking of the twins in prison she couldn't bare the thought. They were being manipulated to benefit Typhon as she was. She watched as Hux reached his hands out to push her hair out of her face his beautiful eyes looking into hers.

"They are children... Will they really be in prison forever?" she spoke soft.

"Your brothers can't go unpunished once they are caught." He explained.

"I agree that Typhon deserves his punishment, but the twins. They are still learning, growing up even." She pleaded.

Hux was silent, thinking it over he shook his head, his thumbs running over her cheeks. "I will see what I can do." He pulled away from her.

"Thank you... If it wasn't for you or Ren.." She shuddered at the thought.

How close she had been to death today. It was a miracle that nothing was seriously damaged from being out in that cold. She sniffled sitting crossed legged on her bed, bugging the blankets closer to her. She owed Commander Ren a serious thank you. Her thoughts delved into that, their kiss. It confused her. It was out of survival right? That's why he kissed her, couldn't be for any other reason. Hux sighed getting her attention from her thoughts, he was leaning down to press a small kiss to her forehead.

"Get some rest, We will be making this base one of our own. The rebels will think twice about trying to come back here."

She nodded watching him leave, she was alone in her bedroom with a long sigh.

"Titan." She called out.

"Yes Rhea?"

"Are you damaged at all?"

"I have broken glass in some areas, dents, and a damaged wing." He replied.

She groaned. "How damaged?"

"It will make it impossible to jump while damaged."

"Begin repairs on the dents and glass, I will take a look at that wing." She sighed.

"As your friend, I insist you repair yourself before the ship."

Rhea rolled her eyes with a small laugh as she stood from the bed to get out of this cold suit and into her warm lounge wear. She stripped from the suit into a sweater and sweat pants. She got under the blankets relaxing into the bed just ready to rest.

She didn't know what time it was when she woke up but when she did she saw that Hux was in bed with her. His arm tight around her waist. His forehead pressing into the middle of her back, his breath tickling her spine. Why the sudden change? Did he actually care about her beyond a marriage aspect? Why did she ever doubt him. She slowly sat up, she really should look at the damage to the wing. She went to leave the bed when hux sat up in the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his voice groggy still.

"I was going to go check up on this damage in the wing." she explained.

He shook his head his arm bringing her back down on to the bed with him. His bluish green eyes pouring into hers.

"We can fix it in the morning, please rest a bit longer." He ordered.

She couldn't help but smile at how sweet he was being. She nodded slow leaning into kiss his lips soft against his. There was no rush after all.

"Where you scared?" She asked.

He scoffed then sighed, nodding. "Yes. I've lost a lot in my life and had to fight to keep a lot of things... I'd rather not lose my partner."

She was shocked at how open he was being with her. She sighed nodding. "I understand, I'd rather not lose my partner either."

"I should have known the moment Kylo insisted on coming that something wasn't right." He almost growled at the thought.

"He insisted?" She questioned, the idea of it making her flush.

Hux sighed nodding. "He did. I thought it was for his personal mission."

"How long are we to stay here?" She asked.

He shook his head. "We leave tomorrow, We have troops here to keep things steady but we move return home."

"Good. I miss home, though I will hate not sharing a room any longer." She smiled 

"I have to admit I will be lonely without you by my side at night." He yawned, relaxing into the pillows.

She followed behind him, falling back asleep.

* * *

Next morning was busy. She was working on Titan who was running diagnostics on himself while she worked on the wing. Fixing any and all damage. Afterwards she made sure all the wiring was correctly put in place. It looked ready to fly. She smoothed out her hands smiling in triumph. She was ready to just get home. After her work was finished she stepped away too look it over making sure was in place. The sound of footsteps caught her attention she turned to see Kylo Ren walking down the hall. She flushed seeing him, turning to look back to her work or at least pretend she was looking it over.

She was expecting something, even a small hello but nothing. he just walked past her continuing with his day. That stung, she visibly winced when he walked past her not even sparing a glance towards her. She was ready to go home now. Watching Commander Ren start for the cock pit she followed behind him, it was the only way to go.

 "Commander." she called out.

He hesitated looking back at her. She caught up with him to walk along side him.

"I haven't gotten to thank you." She started to say, pausing. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here..." She smiled soft.

"Your thanks is meaningless. You are an important figure in the Empire, It only made sense to make sure you didn't die."

"Meaningless?" She looked up at him a bit taken back at how cold he is acting towards her.

"Meaningless." He confirmed, picking up his pace.

She stiffened a bit hurt at his words. Walking into the cockpit to see Hux talking with a few of other generals. catching a bit of the conversation.

"How do you know she wasn't involved? The numbers of missing shipments that were supposed to be for the empire are as plain as day. The Ambassador was more then willing to show us the numbers. We believe she should be questioned and trailed."

She stood in the doorway listening to them debating _her_. She felt shame bubbling forward it threatened to make her cry. This was not the time for emotions to take control she needed to be in the mindset of daring them to question her. She has done nothing wrong, did she notice a few missing shipments yes, but she didn't think her own family members would be the reason for them vanishing.

"You plan on putting me on trail?" She called out, getting Huxs attention.

A few members in the meeting awkwardly shuffled and muttered to themselves. Hux looked at her apologetically. She didn't know to go about this she wasn't trained for this sort of thing.

"Then go ahead, put me on trail. I expect apologies from every single one of you after we are through with the questioning, the embarrassment, and then the trial." She hung up on the generals looking to Hux.

"Why didn't you defend me at all!" She yelled.

"Because they had evidence that I couldn't defend." He stated it like it was obvious.

"Yet, you know I had no knowledge of this taken place, I had no knowledge of either of my brothers conducting illegal activity, if anything I thought the twins were acting out of loyalty until yesterday. You could have defended me, you could have swept this right over, but no you didn't. Now everything is going to be blown into a bigger deal. Excuse me, I have to leave to go be questioned. Stars help whomever they send." She growled without taking a breath.

She stormed out of the room not particularly thrilled about this, looking to Ren for a moment who watched her just as intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love angst that's all im going to say


	13. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questioning and Trail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

A week has passed since the incident and people have been avoiding her. Even though Hux has been supportive he has been kept away from her, he was allowed to visit her but not allowed to spend more then a day with her. Kylo has avoided her at every chance. She hated it, Hated how he looked at her across the room and now she was sure of when he was looking her, his fists clenched each time.

Rhea sat in the rushed made interrogation room on the Dolia base. A bit bitter that her company base was now the empires while she was under investigation and where her company originally was making material for the empire was now being stolen from her as compensation for the lost of shipments. She did her best to hold her head high as she waited for who was going to question her. Restraints wasn't needed but they did so non the less. Anger was settling from being treated like a prisoner.

The door opened, expecting Hux or another general but instead it was Kylo Ren. She hesitated, curious on why they were sending him. She looked away from him flustered a bit.

"Are you a visitor or are you conducting the interview?" She asked

"Both." He sat across the room looking her over.

"Kylo you know I knew nothing about this." She sighed.

He shrugged. "Can't blame them for being overly cautious."

"I can when Ty had to abduct me to get anywhere with me." she rolled her eyes making him chuckle.

"I know this and I know your innocent. Just play along and until they are satisfied." He explained.

he reached up to remove his mask. His dark eyes making her shiver at seeing his bare face once more made her fluster, her own eyes looking to his full lips. She can't believe she kissed- she stopped her thought, looking away.

"Play along like this is a game." She scoffed. "This is my reputation on the line." She hissed.

"Then let's make a deal, you and I." He started.

"A deal?" her curiosity peeked, yet she hesitated.

"I will plead for you to be deemed innocent and in return you allow me to teach you proper combat, so this never occurs again in the future." He offered his eyes wandering her face.

"What's in it for you?" She asked curious.

He didn't answer he simply held out his hand, she felt pressure building up in her head. She tensed up, clenching her fists to ignore any and all of the pain.

"Scream, make it so they pity you, your general is outside that door waiting." his voice sounded right next to her ear.

She screamed at the command, she could feel him in her head and she wanted him out. She started picturing herself pushing back against his hold. Seeing bits of his own mind that she knows she wasn't meant to see and he wasn't meant to see her own desires.

"Commander Ren! Fine! Yes!" She hissed.

He listened bringing his hand down to side stunned for a moment. She looked up at him. Dark eyes staring into her grey ones. She felt that familiar feeling from inside that cave and she wanted to reach out. Struggling against her restraints. She was embarrassed at how much her thoughts have been running.

"You shouldn't look in my mind.." She stumbled looking away from him.

"You think about that kiss a lot..." He mumbled.

She looked him over, flustered "To be fair  _you_ kissed  _me._ " She argued.

He huffed taking a step closer, his hand reaching out to hold her by the chin, forcing her to look up at him. She could feel her cheeks getting warmer staring up at him. His thumb ran over her bottom lip. What was their relationship becoming? She admired the Commander she did. His strength and his power it excited her. The mystery behind his eyes intrigued her. Yet she knew that she was engaged to someone else and shouldn't be looking at the Commander like this.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked, her voice low.

He raised a brow at the question. "It was survival." He answered.

"That's bullshit and you know it." She argued.

He scoffed at her swearing at him. They stared each other in the eyes in silence until he undid her restraints and she stood to her feet careful as she glared him over. She walked past him to leave. Not wanting this discussion to continue at this time.

"your trial will be in a the morning, After your trail then we will meet in the evenings." he scoffed.

* * *

There was so much going on, the empire was dealing with other rebel attacks that Ty was leading apparently. The heat of this being her fault was burning down on her. She refused to let it shape her thoughts on the matter. She was loyal to the empire and loyal to Hux. She had to put all those emotions aside as she dressed for her trail and she refused to not make a damn statement on the shit they been putting her through. The amount of money she lost lately, the amount of embarrassment the ambassador had to go through at meetings. The only good thing she had come from this was how much time she was spending with Commander Ren, he has stopped avoiding her and has been encouraging her and defending her innocence.

She was going to remind them of the power she has.

She pinned her hair back in a low pony tail. Dressing into her floor length bright crimson red gown that had a sheer red and gold sequined like the stars cape, with a necklace around her neck that dropped to rest between her very low cut gown. Slipping into her heels she opened the door to leave seeing two stormtroopers waiting to escort her to the trail.

Walking down the halls of the new base she could feel eyes watching her as she was escorted to her trail, she knew this was a waste of damn time and if she ever found Ty again she was going to kill him for putting her through this.

She couldn't wait to return back to Starkiller where things could return to a normal well paced schedule. This was just old people wanting to annoy her and make sure she for sure wasn't involved with her brothers plot to steal and supply for the rebels cause and it was insulting to her character.

She stood in the elevator taking her up to the room they made for large communications over more then one galaxy for things like this. She watched over the base that wasn't busy like Starkiller one bit, but they were stocking it pretty well. Guess you can never be too safe in a war.

The doors opened reveling Commander Ren before the final doorway. She walked out of the elevator Ren watching her intensely. She waited for him to say something, anything. but he didn't, so she moved to walk past him. His hand reached out to grab her arm. She looked up at him and he sighed.

"Be careful with your tone.  _please._ " He mumbled.

She looked shocked, he has never. She looked to the doors worry for the first time settling in. She nodded slow reaching a hand up to place it over his own bringing his hand to her lips she kissed the back of his knuckle. he let her go, watching her as she walked into the room holding her head up high as they closed behind her locking her in the communications room.

There sat four generals and in the middle was Supreme ruler Snoke. She wasn't expecting him to be involved in this. She looked to the floor in respect. That's what Commander Ren meant.

"Can't believe they decided to waste your time in this, Supreme ruler." She apologized.

"Yes, Ren told me everything, yet I am here." He sounded unimpressed as he looked her over.

"I have tried telling them, yet they don't listen." She remained apologetic, finally looking up at the supreme ruler. Never for too long though.

"You are Huxs little... thing. Curious. Your half-brother Typhon has convinced your twin brothers Crius and Coeus to join the rebels, why not you?" He asked.

She had to wonder, why didn't she join the rebel cause when Typhon was so sure that what the rebels were doing was so right. She rested her hands in front of her to stall her nerves.

"Because, I know where my loyalties lie. Here. With my future husband."

"Of course you do." He sighed nodding slow. "Ren demands your innocent, why do you think that?" He asked.

A trick question. "You said Ren told you everything. He looked through my thoughts, he knows my intentions to the empire."

He nodded looking to the generals. "My time was wasted and so was yours, I apologize Ambassador for all the trouble that this has caused."

Ambassador? The Ambassador is there? Rhea looked around the room. There she was, a woman sitting in the back. Her eyes glaring Rhea down in a way she couldn't tell if there was disappointment or pride. Rhea tilt her head down, shame rising in her for just a moment before she took a deep breath looking up.

"When Ty is found he will be shown no mercy for the trouble he has caused." She proclaimed.

"Then see it happens." Snoke encouraged. "This is dismissed."

The trail ended and she felt like she could breathe normal once more. She left the communications room to see Kylo waiting for her by the elevator. He waited for her, unlike Hux who has been avoiding this because of the emotional attachment of the trail.

She looked Kylo over, storming over to him every intention in her mind. He removed his mask to make it easier for her as she made her way over to him. After all of that she just wanted to forget it, return to something normal, but things weren't normal. He argued for her, he defended her. Things were not going to be normal while they both had these thoughts. His arms widen as she ran into his arm, wrapping them tight around his broad shoulders. While his wrapped around her waist lifting her off the ground for their hug to last.

He carefully placed her back on her feet, their embrace lasting longer then she meant to. She stared up at him and before she knew what she was doing her hands gripped onto his cloak, she pulled him down to kiss him. She needed to feel his lips against hers once more. He returned the kiss, his fingers tangling them selves into her hair as he held her in place, not letting her pull away. She let out a soft sigh, sinking into the feeling of desire. When he pulled away his eyes met hers, dark and pull of beautiful passion.

"What was that...?" he asked.

She paused shaking her head, her cheeks so red. "It was me thanking you for being there and defending me."

"We shouldn't where people can see us." He mumbled.

She nodded in agreement, remembering that she is technically claimed by another. "When do we all leave for the Starkiller base? Im ready to be home." She whispered soft.

"Tonight." He answered her.

"When does our training start?" she questioned.

"The evening we get back." he explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooops, i have no selfcontrol


	14. Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops Hux did a bad and Oops Kylo did a good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

A couple days have passed since the return to  _Starkiller_ was met with an awkward tension the moment she stepped off the ship.. She looked around the hanger expecting something, a hello or at least a welcome back miss. She had gotten to know some of the engineers here very well, normally they came over to talk to her this time she was met with pitiful looks and awkward scoffs.

She started for command center feeling the world glaring her down. Did they think she was a traitor? Supreme Leader Snoke pardoned her himself and yet the way people looked was enough to make her angry.

Stepping into the center she saw Hux looking over the reports he missed while he was away with her. While he did nothing but kept his reputation clean from this. He didn't even offer his own voice in the matter. He knew her and knew she didn't allow anybody to steal from her knowingly.

"Hux." She greeted, her voice sickly sweet.

"Rhea, you're back." He smiled.

"I am." She smiled back.

He looked her over with a sigh. "I needed to tell you something. It's about your company, due to recent events the empire has agreed that the company will be in our control for the time being."

That hit her like a punch into the stomach, her hands clenched into fists. Embarrassment rose to her face, looking to the ground in a moment of shame. That's why she was getting looks of pity, it's not because she was abducted it's because they were punishing her for something she had no control over.

"Wait... what?" she asked looking around to the room that was desperately trying to not pay attention to the conversation.

"Specifically me. It's only temporary, Rhea." He didn't even look up from his data pad.

Was she a joke to him? In a moment of rash and uncontrollable anger she smacked the data pad out of his hands letting it fall to the ground. She dared to step over to it pressing her heel down onto the thing till it cracked.

"Does this look like the best time and place to tell me you are stealing _my_ fucking company, General?" She gestured to the entire command center.

The General looked her in the eye, his face red with embarrassment and confusion.

"I'm don't have plans for keeping it." He took a moment to clear his throat.

"That doesn't better the situation!" She yelled, clearly making other soldiers wince.

He scoffed raising his hands in defense to help hush her. "Now calm down."

That made an older gentleman sitting at the navigation desk laugh under his breath and a small whistle, while one of the younger women at communications simply breathed out a small wow.

"You want me to calm down while you steal my business, steal my money, insult my ability to run a business, and embarrass me in front of the entire command center? You do know that Supreme Leader Snoke pardoned me himself right?"

"I don't want your company Rhea, it's only until the company has made back what was stolen."

"The matter has already been settled Hux!" She shouted.

The doors opened Commander Ren walking into the command center and for the first time people were grateful to see the commander. Even she was grateful for the interruption. She looked to Ren a loss with her words. Frustration all over her face.

"Rhea, you are late for your lessons."

She walked over to him "Apologizes commander, I got side tracked. Shall we?" she looked up at him.

He nodded guiding her out of the room, affectionately placing his hand on her back to help guide her out of the room.

* * *

Once they were alone in their private training room, Kylo told her where the locker room was so she could change. She stood in the locker room changing from her gowns to a loose tank top and loose capri training pants, pulling her hair back in a bun, just looking forward to expressing her anger. Now she get it, now she understood why Kylo had so many out bursts.

With a small huff she walked out of the locker room to see Kylo standing there waiting for her, she slowed her walk to look him over. His arms proudly showing and- wait was he flexing? He chuckled low under his breath. They had been training for a couple days now and each time saw him with his hair wild, a tank top, and sweatpants that complimented his behind very well she felt her breath quicken. He looked so handsome.

"What are we learning today?" she asked.

"Warm ups, starting with stretching. Then we will keep practicing escaping holds"

"am I still warming up with practice punching?" She asked, curious.

Kylo shook his head at her. "If someone starts stretching every morning like I instructed then we wouldn't be practicing punching today. It's to help keep your body in alignment."

"I do stretch every morning!" She tried argue and it wasn't a complete lie. She tried the first day after he taught it too her, but she didn't make it a habit.

She nodded as she followed his instruction. He showed her the proper way to stretch once more without pulling a muscle and did all of that without even showing her with a hands on approach. Taking each moment she could to sneakily look over at him.

After stretching and warming up he started with teaching her basic combat moves before letting her learn anything advance. They were an hour into the warm up training when they stopped for a break.

"Did you know about it?" she asked

"Know about what?" he returned the question.

She looked him over curiously. "Did you know Hux was going to be taking my company?"

He nodded. "I heard the news this morning."

"How could Hux do this to me? It embarrasses me" She punched the training dummy in anger. "It demeans me." Another punch. "I can't believe he allowed it." Another punch. "Who does he think he is impressing?" She angrily pulled back her leg, much against Kylos protests she kicked the dummy causing her to fall back with a hiss.

"I see you're upset, but improper kicking is only going to break your ankle or worse your toes." He disapproved scowling at her.

He knelt down in front of her lifting her ankle into his hand looking it over. He sighed shaking his head.

"You're fine, you will bruise, but nothing is damaged." He shook his at her with a small sigh. "Lets get back to training, I apparently need to spend the next hour teaching you how to kick correctly."

"You don't have to do that, I know how!" She huffed.

"Clearly I do if you can't hit that correctly." He gestured to the dummy standing to his feet.

She huffed standing up to her feet looking up at him, her hands resting on her hips. "I can too!"

"Then kick me." he invited.

"You said you weren't comfortable with sparring just yet." she questioned.

"Just do it." He scowled "Get that anger out."

"Oh like you're one to talk." she punched him in the chest making him stumble back. "You let your anger build up till you destroy a room." She argued.

Punching him in the chest again, his hand reaching out to grab her wrist, she broke from the hold moving around him. He smirked at her, moving to sweep his leg under hers. She scowled dodging his attempt.

"Good." He huffed.

She watched as he shifted from his dominate side to his less, watching her. She took the chance to kick him in the side, shifting her hips into the kick like he taught her. He tsked, catching her by the ankle pulling her closer to him him. His arm going around her thigh the other hand going to her throat.

She ducked her head moving out of his choke hold while his grip on her leg tightened, causing her to become unbalanced, he took the moment to pin her to the ground. Her back hitting the hard mat making her gasp for air. His hand returning to her throat while he sat on top of her hips. She acted quick to grab his wrist and forearm minding her thumb while she strategically placed her feet firm on the ground minding their placement. She lifted her hips tightening her grip on his arm she started roll. Taking Kylo by surprised it was his turn for his back to meet the pavement.

She stilled out of breath as she looked down at him, waiting for him to put her back in a hold, instead though he wasn't retaliating. His eyes was just staring at hers, his mouth slightly agape surprised. She smiled soft as she moved to straddle his hips, resting her hands on his stomach. What anger was there was quickly replaced with something else.

"That was remarkable. You are a quick study." he praised.

"I have a quick teacher." She returned the praise, not moving. "Are you going to break the hold or are you just going to lay there?" she asked.

Sitting up on his elbows he reached a hand up to put it around the back of her neck bringing her down to crash his lips against her own. She gasped into the kiss, her hands gripping onto his tank top. She couldn't say she hasn't been tempted to kiss him this entire time, but she wasn't expecting him to kiss her.

This was what their third kiss? How did each time feel like the first? She returned it full on letting herself get distracted in his affection. The hand on the back of her neck stayed while the other reached up to pull out her hair elastic letting her golden hair fall loose, then his hand rested on her waist. How can she be like this with him? So needy and unlike herself

She deepened the kiss, running her hands up his chest till they held his face, his lips felt so perfect against her own. He was quick to roll her over onto her back, his hips pressing against hers to keep her in place. 

"Rhea." He whispered soft against her lips, using one of his arms to stay balanced, while the other wrapped it's self around the arch of her back his skin directly pressing against her own. She couldn't help but let her mind wander into thoughts of them going further then just this.

She moved to say something when he pressed his hips further into her own, that is when she felt it- No him. She felt him, involuntarily she moaned into the kiss before pulling away to look up at him.

"You're..." she started to say, shocked.

"You're no better." To emphasis he rolled his hips, granting another moan. The friction of him against her felt like small shocks coursing through her and settling into her lower stomach. Arousal.

That's when the gravity of this situation and this position fell onto her. She was engaged woman laying on her back with her legs firmly wrapped around another mans waist and he was enjoying it- enjoying her. She shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be encouraging this. They were going to get caught and who knows what will happen then.

"Shouldn't you though? When has he ever made you want something like this?" He asked his lips grazing her neck making her shiver, his hand on her back moving to her stomach.

She shuddered at the thought, never. He has made her blush before, but he has never made her think or want anything more then a political marriage. She shook her head.

"We really shouldn't Kylo..." She sighed a moan as he kissed her neck, yet she didn't insist him to move or stop.

His mouth sucked at her neck making her tilt her head back and when his teeth teasingly bit down, her hips bucked on their own, making Kylo groan.

"Say it... Say you don't want me and we will stop." He whispered soft his hand just barely moving up towards her breasts.

She whimpered at the thought of telling him to stop, yet at the same time. This wasn't the best place for anything more. She buried her hand into the back of his hair lightly pulling to make him look her in the eyes.

"Is this where you want to loose control Kylo? On the floor in our gym?" She questioned.

"That's not telling me to stop." He smirked lightly running his nose along her jawline.

She whined, frustrated. "Because I don't want to stop Kylo! I just don't want to do my first time in the middle of a floor while I am sweaty and probably smell."

Saying it out loud she blushed looking up at him, feeling shy at admitting something like that. He stared down at her, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

"That's all you had to say, Rhea." He whispered soft, moving off of her to sit back on his legs, holding out his hand. She took it letting him help her up.

Just as they stood to their feet the door opened revealing General Hux. An embarrassed and confused General Hux. She rolled her eyes crossing her arms as she raised a brow.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need a word with my betrothal." Hux said, looking at the two of them in slight disgust.

"What do you want?" she questioned walking over to him, not wanting to be alone with him, not after all he said.

A moment of silence.

"Alone." He practically hissed that word looking at Kylo.

"You two can leave at anytime." He gestured his hand to the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. love. tank top. Kylo. Bite me.


	15. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

"What do you want?" She huffed as Hux dragged her out of training to the hallway.

He did not look proud over what happened earlier if anything he looked ashamed with himself. She had to wonder if he has ever been in a relationship before? Ever really loved someone. He finally looked her in the eye with a sad look.

"I feel I should apologize. It was never my intention to embarrass you like that." He sheepishly said.

"It's not just that you have to apologize for." She crossed her arms.

His sheepish looked was replaced with confusion. "Apologize for what else?" he scoffed.

What did he need a detailed list? She laughed soft under her breath. "Are you serious? Apologize for not being a partner!" She raised her voice.

"Being a partner?" He scoffed.

"Yes! For not supporting me, for not encouraging me, for focusing on your own ambition!" She yelled, she could feel tears prickling in her eyes.

She didn't know how much it hurt until saying it out loud.

"I did what I had to do. If I voiced anything it would have been seen as me trying to cover up for you."

"Cover up what! The fact that I was betrayed, abducted, then left for dead? Does my word mean so little to you? Do I mean that little too you?" she questioned.

"What kind of questions are those? Of course you mean something to me. You are to be my wife!" He yelled.

"Your wife!? Why would I want to marry someone who wouldn't even defend my honor?" She repulsed.

"We have a deal Rhea!" He growled.

"Whats good about a deal that I have zero control over. You already stole my company, what use is the marriage?" she argued back.

"Stop saying I stole your fathers company. I did not. I didn't even have control over the decision. It was your parents doing."

Her eyes widen at that. He didn't make the decision her parents did. No, her mother made the choice. This was a punishment. She scoffed looking away from him, she needed to create space between them or she might hit him. Does he not understand how him and the empire is trying to control her. She started back for the gym.

"We weren't finished!" He growled, reaching our to grab her arm, pulling back towards the conversation.

"I just need some space!" She pulled her arm away, her fists clenched.

He winced at her words, nodding slow.

"There is a dinner coming up... Please attend it with me." He spoke softer.

She looked him over . "Dinner?" She questioned.

"A dinner discussing the progress we have been making, it's stuffy way of saying come with me to a party." he asked.

She nodded slow "Alright.. I will attend this dinner with you." 

* * *

Returning to the gym she saw Kylo punching one of the punching bags. He looked over his shoulder at her with a small scowl. What ruined his mood?

"What did he want?" He asked.

"He wanted to apologize and invite me to a dinner party." She rolled her eyes with a sigh.

Kylo stopped what he was doing to look her in the eyes. "It's a bit more then just a dinner party. It's a gala. Does he plan on announcing your engagement publicly?" He asked curiously. 

She leaned against the punching bag, looking up at him she rested her head against the bag watching him.

"I thought I was already public?" She smirked.

"Maybe officially, but not publicly." He explained, watching her.

There was that moment of silence, he was her closest friend, more then Hux will ever be and there was that underlining feeling she had for Kylo. She wondered if this was hurting him. Something she would dread.

"Kylo..." she spoke soft.

"Rhea." He reached out to hold her hand.

"We should stop..." She whispered.

"Stop what? Our flirtation?" He asked.

She nodded,she bit down on her lip to stop herself from tearing up. "It might be for the best." she whispered

"The best." He scoffed, reaching his arm out to wrap it around her wrist bringing her in close. "Let Hux think he can marry you, he has nothing over me."

She looked up at him, stars in her eyes at his proclamation. "Kylo..." She gasped.

"What Rhea? Do you want to tell me something different?" He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, making her laugh.

She shook her head, running her hands along the sides of his face, she softly kissed him, pulling away with a small sigh.

"Are you really alright with that though? Us being a huge secret?" She whispered.

He smirked at her. "The way I see it, the engagement is purely political."

She shook her head laughing soft, kissing his forehead. "So this gala... What will I wear?"

"Whatever you want I imagine."

"Will you be dressed up?" She asked.

He laughed shaking his head. "Not likely. I normally don't attend those things."

"Oh what is it with you and wanting to skip important things." She huffed.

He shook his head putting her back down on her feet. "Go shower and get out of here or I am going to make you do push ups."

"Gross! Alright im out of here." She laughed, making her way for the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a short chapter because I wanted to break it up into two parts


	16. *Intoxicating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A BIT nsfw!
> 
> Enjoy the gala though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead
> 
> Enjoy <3

On the day of the gala Rhea set out her gown for the evening. Looking it over the sleeveless dark red gown that was designed to hug tight to her body, expect for one slit on the leg. She finished styling her hair, curling it and leaving it down, adding a pair of drop earrings. After she was dressed she started down to where they were holding the gala. A large area fit enough to fit an army. suppose that's the point. She was about to walk in alone when she spotted him walking down the hall. Even with the mask, he looked beautiful. She was stunned. looking him over in shock as he walked up to her.

"Lady Rhea, you look beautiful." He spoke soft.

"And you look... stunning." She breathed, her cheeks flushed.

He chucked offering his arm to her, which she generously took. He escorted her down into the party, turning a few heads as they walked past. She looked around, recognizing a few of the men from her trail. That made her sigh. Hux walked up to the both of them, his face red. He did not look happy. He pulled her away from Kylo, his arm going firm around her hip, daring lower even. She glared at him, smacking his hand away.

"Excuse you?" She hissed under her breath.

"People are getting the wrong idea." He growled into her ear.

She rolled her eyes, looking to Kylo who looked amused at best, maybe an underlining anger under all that handsome. She grabbed champagne from one of the waiters. Hux opened his mouth to say something, she held up her hand.

"You try to stop me from this one pleasure I promise you I will not be pleasant company." She warned, bringing the drink to her lips.

Half way through the party she stood next to Hux, mostly lost in her in her own thoughts, ignoring the way Hux has been possessive of her most of the night. They were supposed to be having a celebration tonight for the all the approval of how quick they where building their super weapon. Since the trial she still wasn't being seen in the most positive light and the control of the company was given to Hux who did not refuse the offer. They claimed that it wasn't safe in her hands. To say she was upset was an understatement. Her consent treatment by the first order was enough to make consider Tys words. Yet, Kylos eyes on her kept her on track.

He raised his brows at her.

She bit down on her bottom lip, finishing her second drink. She eyed him over.

 _"Control your thoughts please."_ his voice in her head.

 _"Or?"_  she replied.

 _"There will be a punishment."_ he warned.

She giggled, thinking about all the ideas for a punishment.

"Are you alright?" Hux whispered into her ear.

She looked over at him nodding. "Im going to go refresh myself."

"Do you-"

"No." She finished his sentence walking away from him, picking up her gown to move with her.

She sneaked her way into a small hallway far away from the party. She waited looking around the corner, nothing. Maybe her punishment was waiting? As the thought passed a hand went to her face turning her to look at them. Kylo leaned down to kiss her, rough. She returned the kiss full on, her hands reaching up run her fingers through his dark curls. His teeth biting down her bottom lip making her gasp. When did he take off his mask?

"Seeing him... all over you.." He growled, pulling her into him, thankful that his cloak shielded almost all of her. She gasped as his lips wandered to her neck. "It infuriates me." He sighed.

"It infuriates me." She sighed.

He smirked against her skin before pulling away, her eyes meeting his. They were dark and intense... shes never seen them so.

"Kylo..." she whispered.

"Do you realize how you sound each time you say my name?" He asked the tone in his voice a small growl.

She bit her lip nodding, running her hands up his curls to hold his face.

"I only want you to say my name tonight." he whispered.

She giggled soft. "Kylo."

That made him chuckle against her skin, his free hand daring to go to her bare leg. She could feel her breath quicken, the excitement, her arousal... it was

"Intoxicating." He growled, moving to kiss her once more.

She let the kiss deepen, his tongue on her lips, she parted them for him. She couldn't help but moan feeling his hand move to her inner thigh, she wasn't expecting that. His hand stopped just before where she really wanted him.

"Don't stop." she whispered.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She smirked grabbing his hand, daring to press it directly against her minding her undergarments. He smirked at her assertiveness. He tenderly slide his hand into her undergarments where he teasingly press his middle finger against her warmth. He sighed into her ear.

"Your undeniably wet." He whispered.

She nodded, biting down on her lip as he started to press his finger further into her, making her moan.

"Kylo." She moaned.

"That sounds perfect." He replied.

He started pumping his finger before giving his attention to her sensitive bud, she had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from making any loud noises. This was risky and passionate. something she normally wouldn't do. Scratch that, something she would never do. Kylo just brings out a different side of her.

She felt him smirk against her as he lightly kissed from her lips to her neck where he started to bite at her flesh. He continued the slow tortures pace of his hand while whispering into her ear. She was getting completely lost in the pleasure when she heard a voice.

"Ren!" Hux called out.

Kylo removed his hand quickly from her skirts as he kept his cloak up hiding her completely from Huxs vision. "What do you want Hux?" He asked, looking over his shoulder keeping his back to him.

"Im looking for Rhea. She hasn't come back in a strange amount of time."

She looked up at Kylo smirking up at him as she pressed her hands to his chest, letting them run downwards.

"Why would I know?" he asked completely stoned faced.

"You know how she... Draws herself to you with your friendship." He scowled.

"I don't control her and neither should you." Kylo warned.

She smiled at Kylo as she slid her hand into his robes when his hand caught her wrist stopping her from going any further.

"If I see her I will let her know you are looking for her." He almost snarled out.

"Please do." Hux said before leaving them alone once more.

"What were you thinking?" He growled under his breath.

She bit her bottom lip staring up at him nodding, "I was only teasing." she defended.

"Get back to the party. You are missed." He stepped away from her, his face red.

"Kylo?"

"Enough. No more tonight." He walked away from her, leaving her alone.

Rhea stood in the hallway alone for the next few minuets to regain some of her dignity. She shouldn't have been so eager at least not tonight and not now. She groaned running her hand through her hair, looking to the party at how it was in a full swing. She should return her fiance, before he sends an army to go looking for her. She sighed just wanting this party to be over with.

 


	17. *Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is smut now. Sorry. Very NSFW ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> just know this is gonna get pretty smutty now!

It's been a week since the Gala and she had kept up her training. Alone though. Kylo has been gone on his personal mission that he has told her nothing about. She was more than ready to practice with weapons now. After her morning training she left the showers to dress for the day. Uniform pants and her low cut top that hugged to her body. Pulling her hair back into a low pony tail. She started for the hanger, excited with each step she took.

Commander Ren was supposed to be returning from his mission and she wanted to be the one to greet him. She missed him while he was gone. She hurried down to the hanger so see the command shuttle landing right on time.

She watched as the ramp came down and she didn’t hesitate to start up the ramp to see him unbuckling from his cock pit standing from his seat, she grinned seeing him. That was quick to vanish when to her surprise there was immense damage to hallway as she entered. From none other than a lightsaber. He was upset. She could feel it radiating off of him the closer she got..

“Kylo, what’s wrong?” she asked as she shut the ramp closing it leaving the two of them alone.

“Things haven’t been going my way.” He growled.

“What happened?” She asked as she stepped closer to him reaching a hand out to rest it on his chest.

“Another failure finding that damn jedi.” He yelled as he tossed his helmet across the room making her jump.

“You haven’t failed, Commander. You are still searching. That isn’t failing.” She spoke soft reaching a hand up to caress the side of his face.

“Then there's you.” he hissed.

“Me?” She asked, confused.

He removed her hand from his face to hold it in his own, spinning her so she was facing away from him. Pressing her back to his chest. She could hardly breathe as she felt his breath on her neck making her gasp. She should have worn something with a collar.

“Your neck? Really?” He smirked nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, his teeth grazing her flesh making her moan.

“Kylo... What are you doing?” She breathed out trying to regain some sanity of what was happening.

“Your never ending temptation.” He growled into her neck as he bit down on her neck hard enough to make her moan once more, She went to move away when his arm wrapped around her waist going to her neck holding her in placed while the other went along the curve of her hips.

“Kylo please...” She whimpered at him holding her in place like this.

“Has he..." He asked so casual that it made heat rise to her face, she shook her head honestly. “What an idiot.”

What was she supposed to say to that? To this? She couldn’t deny that this made her aroused. His touch always felt like electricity to her.

“Oh does it now?”

“Get out of my head.”

“Your screaming your arousal at me. How can I not listen?” He sucked at her neck as she moaned once more. The hand on her neck hovered in front of her lips. “If you please.” He commanded, she listened biting as the edge of the glove as he worked it off and then the other. He dropped them to the floor.

“I want to feel you.” He growled into her ear and who was she to stop him.

“tell me to stop and I will.”

“Fuck Kylo...” She whispered and he huffed as one of his hands worked themselves into her top going to her breast, his fingers taking her nipple in between them teasingly pulling, making her shudder.

The other hand worked itself into her pants making her cry out when his fingers found her sensitive clit and started working it. Slow. Teasing her. She bit down on her lip to hold in her sounds.

“Fuck. i'm going to make you cum I promise you that.” he hissed.

“What?” She questioned as she turned her head to look back at him as much as she could. His dark brown eyes burning with arousal and determination. His finger on her clit sped up making her legs shake as she threatened to fall forward but the grip on her breast held her in place as he kept working.

That's when she felt it. That undeniable knot in her lower stomach. No no no. Not so soon. He didn’t stop or relent. It felt like Lightning tearing through her, as she shuddered in his grip, that only tightened around her. She was cursing as she felt herself almost screaming.

“Kylo...” She whimpered and he chuckled.

“I do not feel guilty stealing that from him.” He whispered in her ear and she shuddered, his finger pushed itself into her, releasing a gasp. Not from her this time, but from him. “Your gushing.” He whispered.

when he added two fingers to the mix of pleasure she cried out her moan once more. “You are going to cum again for me.” He whispered, his teeth going to ear lobe where he teasingly bit.

“No no. Kylo I can’t...” She whimpered.

“You can and you will.” He gasped as he teasingly pulled his fingers out of her making her whimper at the emptiness. He brought his fingers to his lips, sucking her cum off of them. He moaned himself at the taste. She looked up at him as he pushed her into his command seat, lowering himself onto his knees in front of her. Wait what. What was he doing?

He pulled her boots off and then her pants. His hands going to her thighs where he parted her legs holding them in place while he pressed his mouth against her heat, his tongue quick to lap up everything. Her hands found themselves into his dark hair.

“Kylo wait!” She moaned weakly.

“No.” He growled his tongue going to her bud where circled his tongue around her making her cry out. Still so sensitive from her first orgasm.

“Look at how you moan for me. You are a filthy. eager. little thing aren’t you?” He smirked each pause making her blush more. He pressed his digits back inside of her making her tense around his fingers. “So tight around my fingers, how will my cock ever fit.” He breathed out, teasing her completely making her whimper.

She leaned her head back on his seat letting herself just relax into the pleasure he was giving her. For a moment she could have seen the stars with the way he was making her feel. She cried out as another one poured through her, cumming around his fingers.

She looked down at him as he stared back sitting up to remove his fingers from her and his tongue, leaning into her face. “You should taste yourself.” He smirked, making her blush, with a small nod. “Naughty thing.” he teased parting his lips.

He wanted her to.. The thought made her turn red. She was expecting him to let her lick his fingers instead he was offering his tongue. She whimpered as she leaned in parting her own lips letting her tongue into his mouth where she tasted herself on his tongue. Sweet. Was the only word she could think of.

“Deliciously, sweet. I don’t know how I don’t taste you every morning.” He teased as he pulled away to stand up.

Her eyes fell to his erection straining against his pants. “What about you.” She asked.

He hesitated for a moment, eyeing her curiously. “You want to...?” he asked and she shyly nodded.

“Then beg.”

Beg. He wants her to beg for that? She shuddered at the thought. “Please?” she asked, unsure how to beg.

He laughed, reaching out to run his hand through her hair.

“I know you can do better, don’t you want this?” he smirked.

“Please let me suck your cock till you cum in my mouth.” she begged earning a surprised gasp from him.

“So detailed.”

“You asked.” She whispered slowly.

He nodded unbuckling his belt he worked his cock out of his robes holding his cock in his hand for her. She blushed admiring how just how massive he was. How was she going to fit all of that in her mouth? leaning in parting her mouth to take him inside of mouth. He groaned as her warm wetness engulfed him.

She started slow until his hands in her hair tightened around her scalp and he forced her to pick up speed his cock hitting the back of her throat, making her moan at the salty taste and the way his cock throbbed in back of her throat. She almost gagged at his size but his hand in her hair kept her from pulling back, if anything it was encouraging her for more.

“Such a good girl, taking my cock like that.” he smirked

She hummed trying to deny it but the way she was drooling over his cock was enough to make her think otherwise as he slipped out, then in and out again, hissing in pleasure as he fucked her throat. Getting so much more rough with her. Her jaw was starting to get sore and he wasn’t done. Not yet. She looked up at him. Her bright eyes meeting his beautiful dark eyes. Hazed over with lust.

“Shit. That’s a sight.” He hissed “Are you ready?” He asked.

She kept her mouth around his cock nodding encouragingly. How filthy was it of her to want this?

“It is very filthy, if only others knew how you look like this.” He groaned as he kept going until hot jets of cum spurted into her mouth making her jump. Even though she was expecting it. the feeling of him on her tongue still surprised her, and the taste. Salty and tang taste, she wanted more.

Slowly he pulled himself from her mouth leaving her lips swollen and red along with her cheeks from the embarrassment of what they just did.

“Can you get dressed?" He asked looking her over. She nodded.

If he heard her thoughts he was kind enough to keep it to himself as she fixed herself and zipping up her boots she look to him who was staring back at her. This was more than enough tension to last a lifetime. When he pulled her by the hand into his arms where he kissed her. Making her cry out as she kissed him back

“This is wrong.” she whispered as he pulled away.

“Nobody will know.” he whispered.

“Nobody should know!” She hissed as she glared up at him.

The stared at each other in silence until they knew they both had other places to be. He flicked his wrist and the ramp opened and he started off of it, she followed next to him. Not wanting to look any more suspicious than she does.

They started for the command center walking in together she saw Hux looking over at them his eyes narrowing as he glared at Kylo then to her.

“Unsuccessful then.” Hux said as his arm snaked around her waist pulling her body closer to him.

“Obviously.” Ren spoke his voice a small growl. “I heard your ship had some damage, from yourself.” Hux reprimanded as his hand went to her chin making her look up him.

Hux then leaned down to press his lips against hers, as if putting on a show for everyone in the command center. Though it was more embarrassing knowing that Kylos cum was just recently in her mouth.

Kylo huffed like he was trying not to laugh. ‘Filthy thing.’ his voice in her mind making her shiver and blush. She hissed pushing him away from her slowly looking to Kylo like he was marking her as his.

“There is always another chance.” She said out loud and Hux smiled at her.

“So right she is.” Hux spoke soft, running his hand along her back daring to go to her hips. Why was he so handsy with her. Was it because of Kylo?

‘Yes.’ Kylo in her mind again ‘I still find it hard to believe he hasn’t tried to make you cum. The thought has me tempted to make you cum more for me alone.’ he added.

The thought of him touching her again made her gasp and Hux looked to her a bit shocked.

“Are you alright?” He asked and she nodded.

“I'm fine, just remembering something.” She lied, looking up at Hux with a smile and he smiled back. She glared a warning at kylo.

‘Maybe in the future I will mark more of you.’ he replied.

That thought made her blush more, this was unfair and he knew that. So as pay back. ‘You would like that wouldn’t you? To push me over the edge with your cock, to make me scream as I cum all over that cock of yours.’ she dared to think.

That earned nothing from him. She looked over to Hux as he smiled at her.

“I need to return to work, will you be alright? What are your plans?” he asked.

She nodded with a false smile. “I have some meetings I need to attend to.” She explained

Hux moved in to kiss her once more as a goodbye. She pulled away rolling her eyes. She looked to Kylo and back to Hux, watching as he returned to his work and she was left alone with Kylo Ren once more.

“Commander.” She spoke slow as she left the command center leaving him alone until he followed after her.

“Ren.” Hux called after him, the Commander looked back at the General and nodded returning to his own work.

Rhea watched as Kylo pulled himself away reluctantly to go tend to his duties.


	18. Practice Patients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings and training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long waiting. Been having crazy writers block lately that has been driving me w i l d

Rhea wasn't lying when she mentioned she had meetings to attend. She was supposed to be meeting with her father about when she was getting control of the company back. Not physical meeting but a projected one. She was getting eager to prove that she can do the job. Properly this time. Of course their problem would be from the one time her father wasn't faithful to her mother.

Was she in any position to judge though? She sat in her unused office, nervously picking at her nails. She was nervous about her and Kylo, but she didn't regret it. She only wished she was betrothed to him. That way if they are found out, she wouldn't be thrown into a mess.

A loud ringing brought her out of her thoughts, it was time to think about the meeting. She answered the call a hologram of her father appearing in the room. He was late in his years. bight grey eyes and the same golden hair. She took after her mother, but sometimes when looking at her father she had his same nose and his ears.

"Rhea, I see you have healed took you long enough to call your father!" He huffed.

She rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Father, I've been busy. You understand what it's like coming back from a scandal, right?"

He scowled at her, "I do understand, that's why you are being given a chance to earn our approval back."

"I don't understand, If our supreme ruler pardoned me why am I still being looked down upon? It's childish." She sighed sitting back in her leather seat.

"I agree Starlight, that's why I am working on putting it all back in your name. Your mother was the one who insisted everything." He argued, then sighing. He smoothed out his hair.

She smoothed out the sides of her gown. "How can we get past this?"

"Rhea, you are the smartest out of all your siblings, you will figure this out." He praised.

It made her smile but at the same time Ty was smarter then her, always have been. She bit down on her lip. "Is this deal with General Hux the best move, what... What if there was someone better?" she didn't know what she was asking till she said out loud

She looked from her hands to see her father glaring down at her, tilting his head to the side. "Like whom?" He asked.

"Anybody." she shrugged, with a sigh.

"Has something happened with Hux?" Her father asked.

"It's hard to marry someone knowing they will always put career before family. Even more so when I am not guilty." She complained rubbing her forehead.

He eyed her over with a sigh. "Just work on getting the company back in a good light and then we will worry about husbands."

She nodded in agreement. "I understand. I am hunting down Ty as we speak."

"Don't kill him." Her father was quick to say.

"father he tried to kill me!" She stood from her chair pushing it back.

He shook his head. "Just, try to talk to him he is still your brother."

"Half." she hissed.

"Rhea!" He shouted. "Do not respond how he will."

There was a moment of silence. Looking around the room with a growing growl.

"Fine!" she hung up on him.

Storming out of her office she started down to the gym. With so much frustration she wanted to work it out of her system the only way she knew how.

* * *

An hour into her warm ups she was only getting more angry the more she got lost in her thoughts.

What was her and Kylos relationship? More importantly how was she going to hunt down Ty. Her life was spiraling out of control and she could only watch it happen.

Perhaps she needs to start thinking bigger for herself. As the thought passed she heard the gym door open. She look back to see Kylo walking in. He was ready for his own work out. He looked her over his cheeks a bit flushed.

She thought back to their moment in his ship. She smiled at the memory his touch, she didn't regret it. At least not yet. He scoffed under his breath, moving to stretch before warming up on the punching bag. His eyes occasionally looking over at her.

"How was your meetings?" Kylo asked her.

"Pointless." She sighed.

"As most meetings are. Shall we move to weapons? Do you think you could ever handle a saber?" he asked.

She dropped her hands to her sides thinking it over. "I think with time, yes. My family used to be strongly connected to the jedi order at one point, before it fell. My dad mentioned something about one my uncles becoming a sith. We have no clue if he ever did though."

He stopped in his tracks looking her over curiously. "Are you force sensitive?" He asked.

She hummed soft as she leaned against one of the machines. "I don't think so? How would I know?"

"You would know by now.." He looked distracted for a moment, gesturing over to the training saber.

She walked over to pick up the saber looking it over. Not an actual saber thankfully, she might accidentally cut her or Kylos hand off if she operated a real one. She griped it until it was comfortable in her hands looking to Kylo.

"Some direction might be nice Kylo." She teased.

He glared at her walking around her correcting her stance where she was too tight or too lose. His hands shifting her hips to the correct position. His hands carefully and slowly running down her arms till they met her wrists, wrapping his fingers around her wrists. His hands so much larger then hers. She nervously licked her lips as he breathed into her ear.

"You're tense." he whispered.

She shuddered, her face felt warmer with him this close. What has gotten into her. Taking a deep breath she looked back at him.

"Your distracting me." She sighed.

He chuckled, his thumbs running over her hands as he corrected the position of her hands and grip on the saber. Slowly removing his hands from her wrist to her sides.

"Focus on your training. I want you to start practicing."


	19. Distractions

What started as self defense lessons has turned into something she or Kylo Ren wasn't expecting. He was training her more or less to be an actual fighter. He did tell her in time she could be one. She has gotten good if she says so herself. She was getting more and more confident in her ability. When they weren't in the gym they were sitting in on multiple meetings about how much progress they have made in building not just the base, but their weapon. She would sit next to Hux side curiously listening along but never voicing her opinions too much. Wanting to remain unnoticeable for the time being.

That evening in the gym instead of meeting Hux for dinner she was practicing with Kylo Ren. They were half way through sparring when they stopped for a break. Walking to the side of the room where she took a drink of water, wiping the sweat off her face. Making sure her long braid was in place looking over at Kylo who was running his hands over the back of his neck while the other reached out for his saber.

"Where did you learn how to fight?" She asked.

That broke him out of whatever thought he was having, walking over to her. "I trained with Snokes guidance."

That didn't seem like the complete truth it felt like only half of the story, but his expression made it clear not to press on the topic. She looked up at him as he stood in front of her. He reached his hand out, she closed her eyes expecting him to hold her face and give her kiss but instead she felt his saber in her hand. She looked down to see his saber and she hesitated looking back up at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded standing behind her as she slid her thumb over the activator, the red illuminated the room, the heat radiating off of it. She watched it as she carefully kept her hands in place to not singe her hand on the sides of the saber.

"Isn't this dangerous?" She questioned.

She felt his breath against her ear making her shiver, trying not to laugh at how his breath tickled her skin. "Incredibly. Are you not one for danger?"

"You know I am." She clenched her grip around the saber.

"I am going to let you fight against a training droid, will you be alright with that?" He asked.

She nodded watching as he activated the training droid. It was just a small orb droid that hovered off the ground. She kept a firm stance watching the orb as it shot at her making her dodge out of the way with a small growl. Taking a defensive stance, keeping her distance while watching and waiting.

"Keep going." He encouraged.

She watched the droid as it shot at her once more, taking a chance to block it expecting it this time.

"Good." he praised. "In time you can even have your own saber."

"Isn't that difficult to get?" She raised a brow at the comment while she kept up her defenses against the training droid.

"Difficult, but not impossible."

She laughed soft looking over at him a smile on her lips. "Is it possible to keep it white?" She asked.

"White?" He questioned.

She nodded, that seemed like the best and most natural option. Eyeing him over for a moment in the silence until he spoke.

"Do you plan on staying on the defense?" he asked.

She blocked another shot. "Is there something wrong with waiting patiently?"

"You don't want to waste time on this."

"Just because you are an aggressive fighter doesn't mean I am suited to being aggressive." She argued.

He didn't argue back he just stood on the other side of the room watching her. The sound of the droid firing at her but she blocked it, in a moment of annoyance she swung at the droid, slicing the small orb in half watching it as it fell to the ground. Looking back at Kylo she turned off the saber.

"You did well, a bit slow. Soon you might be able to develop a style." He walked over to her.

She held out the saber for him and he took it, his hand hand going to her sides pulling her in close, leaning down to kiss her lips like she expected earlier. She smiled into the kiss, closing her eyes as she relaxed at his affection. Looking up at him with a small sigh when he pulled away, smirking down at her.

"We should stop here for the night." she whispered.

* * *

Rhea woke up that morning a sense of something in the air. She knew something felt off, yet couldn't place what the feeling was. She sat up in bed her muscles aching from being over worked in the last few sessions with Kylo. Standing from the bed to go into her refresher. Looking her self in the mirror she could see where Kylos training was taking her. While she was still soft, she could see small definitions in the muscles on her arms and along her stomach. What was she doing? She should be tending to wedding details, not building muscles. She sighed stepping into shower. the the hot water helping her muscles not be so strained the rest of the day. She looked to the ceiling thinking over everything.

She was already getting on the good side of everyone once more, they apologized for misjudging the situation and misjudging her. That they hope she would consider staying engaged to the General. That she would continue to be their number one trading partner when the company is put back in her name.

"Rhea." A voice calling out to her.

She turned the water off stepping out of the refresher. Wrapping a towel around her, seeing Hux standing in the middle of her room. He was looking around the room for her until she cleared her throat, getting his attention. She smiled seeing him, not as angry at him as before, yet still not as trusting. Tightening her grip on the towel.

"What do I owe the pleasure General Hux?" She asked.

"Supreme Leader wishes to have a word with you." He explained.

The supreme leader? What does he want with her? thousands of possibility running through her mind. Does he know about her and Kylos flirtation? He must know. Will he say something? She could feel the anxiety building up until it threatened to make her sick. She reminded herself to breathe.

"Just give me a moment to dress and I will be there."

She changed as quickly as she could, to not keep the supreme leader waiting any longer then he has too. She made sure her hair was pulled back out of her face and her favorite black halter gown that had a small slit for one of her legs. She stood in front of the supreme leaders door looking up at it a bit flabbergasted on why he was even calling for her.

Stepping through the door she saw the holographic image of the supreme leader, large and foreboding. This was the supreme leader and the power was undeniable. How one does not sense his power seeping out the door was unknown to her. She politely knelt in front of Supreme leader Snoke.

"You summoned me, Supreme Leader." she spoke clear.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice little one?" He spoke low.

She felt chills settle through her as she looked to the ground before standing back up. What did he mean by that? "Notice what?" She asked unsure.

He held his hand out and it forced her gaze to meet his. Holding it in place. "Notice your training."

"My... My training? With Ren? Is that something important? He was only teaching me self defense."

"Self defense? Is that why Ren is looking into galaxies with kyber crystals. He is training you to be his apprentice with out my approval or yours."

She could feel that cold sweat building up on the back of her neck. That's what he was concerned about?

"It is concerning that your bond with the force is becoming stronger. Faster then I thought possible." He finished the thought for her.

Rhea stopped, his words striking a cord with her. What was this turning into? She would have to stop it at some point. He was training her to become something she wasn't meant to be, she was supposed to be a diplomat not an apprentice. It just supposed to be a means for her to be able to protect herself, if something ever happens in the future. Not to become a sith or a Commander.

"If I have become a distraction for the Commander then please allow me to end it right now, Supreme Leader." She was quick to decide.

"That would be a wise choice. Don't you agree Ren?"

Rhea jumped at that hearing the foot steps in the room She needed to control her thoughts. His footsteps next to her, making her look over at him. His mask hiding his face hiding what ever thoughts were there, at least from her.

"Yes, supreme leader." He was so quick to agree.

The both of them went their own ways. He would go back to being the Commander she watches from affair and she would return to being a diplomat for The First Order by the Generals side. That would be for the best, like the supreme leader said.


	20. Set Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea makes a difficult choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this
> 
> Enjoy <3

Things have returned to normal for the most part. Her and the Commander weren't speaking to each other and it hurt for a moment until she remembered she was a distraction and she shouldn't be getting in the way of the Commanders mission. Whatever it was, not that he ever bothered to talk to her on a personal level. Everything being put in a perspective she wasn't thinking clearly. She almost risked her position to become General Huxs wife.

In retrospect she was thankful for the supreme leaders intervention. She couldn't possibly leave everything behind to become an apprentice. Rhea sat in her now messy office as she continued to track down Ty even more so when she found out about the last attack on one of The First Order controlled planets, which resulted in him stealing more shipments, this time not from her company. Yet one good thing came from that, she was able to track her half-brother all the way to a planet far from the first order or the resistance, in the outer rims. Looking it up the First order had little to no notes on the planet, they haven't considered it worth their time.

Notes of one city on the planet that she was sure where her half brother was hiding until things cooled down for him and he could make a clean getaway back to whatever resistance base he came from. She ran her thumb over her bottom lip as she kept reading the files she was making on Ty. This was suddenly her most important mission. Not just for her but for The First Order.

She could get a few stormtroopers and go, but that would put attention on her. She will leave on her own then, claim it's something related to the wedding. With no injury she was sure she could take Ty in a fair fight. If it comes to a fight, maybe she can trick him into giving up and coming with her. Or she could trick him into thinking something else. She smirked at the thought.

Standing from her desk she cleaned off her desk putting everything in a locked drawer in her desk. Stepping out of her office to stop by her chambers to grab a few things. A cloak and making sure her were funds in order, in case she needed it. Which, knowing the place she was going to she will.

Leaving her chambers she started down to the hanger passing through the command center along the way, she saw General Hux. She waited for him to finish his discussion with one of the senior engineers. He caught her glance, smiling when he saw her. Dismissing who he was talking to, inviting her over.

Rhea smiled back walking over to him. "I have an appointment to some wedding details. I may be gone for a couple cycles, is that alright?" she asked.

He frowned a bit. "On your own?" he asked.

"I will only be alone for a cycle, then I will meet with some friends and our private guard."

He nodded "Should I be included on these appointments?"

"Its only small details, nothing to worry yourself over." She smiled.

A movement caught her eye looking to see The Commander walking into the room. She paused mid breath She really didn't want to talk about her wedding in front of the Commander. She forced herself to look at Hux running a hand along the side of his face as a small goodbye.

"I shouldn't be any longer then a week." she explained.

He nodded leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Be back soon."

She started to leave passing Kylo she slowed her step looking him over. "Commander." she greeted, picking up her pace.

Not looking back until she was stepping onto Titan, she only looked back when she started to close the ramp. Until it suddenly stopped, she watched the ramp for a moment taken aback when she saw The Commander stepping onto her ship. Once he was on the ramp shut and they were standing in titan alone. She was out of breath seeing him again.

"Commander? What are you doing?" she questioned.

He removed his mask revealing his face he reached his hand out to place it on the back of her neck bringing her in close until his lips were pressing against hers. She gasped into the kiss pushing him away

"What are you doing!?" she gasped, fear written all over her as she braced herself against his arms.

He held her waist leaning back in. "This hasn't changed, Rhea."

"But the supreme leader..." His lips on hers silenced her protest.

He smirked into the kiss pulling away to hold her face. "He said to stop training you and I am obeying that."

"This is dangerous." she whispered.

"Where are you really going?" he asked, completely changing the subject.

She hesitated for a moment. "Im going after Ty."

He smirked leaning in to kiss her once more. "If I don't hear from you in three cycles im coming after you."

Rhea didn't know if she should be worried or flattered that he was that concerned about her. She hesitated wondering if this was the right plan. She didn't have time to second guess, if she loses this trail she will never find Ty again. She looked Kylo over, wondering when she will see him again. She reached in to her pocket pulling out an emergency contact device. handing him the receiving end of the device.

"If I run into trouble I can't handle I send a signal. You can track it to me." She explained.

He ran his hand along the side of her face bringing her in for one last kiss. He turned to start leaving, walking out of Titan. She ran her fingers over her lips as she watched the ramp close that last thing she saw was Kylo looking back at her. She stood there for a few minuets before she turned to walk to the cockpit. Sitting in her chair smoothing out her hair. This was the final moments of this decision.

"Titan." she spoke out loud

"Yes Captain?"

"Set course for Tatooine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me while I write!!


	21. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea has made it to Mos Eisley, but plans quickly change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys <3

Rhea landed in the spaceport of Mos Eisley setting up the defenses for Titan to full max. Nobody was going to be touching her ship and if they tried they will be killed on the spot. She walked into her cabin to lay out the clothes she would be changing into. She can't exactly look like she is a rich doll. She messed up her braid a bit on purpose, wiping off any make up that decorated her face. determined to look that part of smuggler. She changed into a long sleeved top and pair of loose pants suited for the desert heat. Nobody expect for Ty knows what she looks like, so thankfully she doesn't have to cover her face. Wrapping a ratted cloak around her shoulder putting the hood up.

Stepping out of Titan she made sure the ship shield itself to match the surrounding area. She started for the city a blaster strapped to her side, her hand hovering over it. Just in case. She made it into the heart of Mos Eisley until she saw the entrance to Chalmun's Cantina and speak of the devil himself. She spotted shaggy blonde hair stepping out of the Cantina, he looked like he was waiting for someone. She watched from afar until a man in a leather jacket walked up to Ty reaching his hand out. They shook hands and walked back into the Cantina.

She followed them into the Cantina, carefully she pulled her hood back not wanting to seem suspicious. Taking in her surroundings she saw such a wide verity of aliens. All some form of criminals. She didn't want to gawk too long at anybody, not wanting to risk a fight. Walking to the bar she ordered herself a drink leaving the bartender a tip much to it's surprise. She spotted Ty standing at the bar with the mystery man.

She sat at a booth with her drink in hand waiting when she felt heard voices from the booth behind her. She didn't risk looking to see who though, if she did it would cause people to be curious about her.

"Ty, the general is expecting the next shipment of supplies. When can your sister provide that?" The voice asked.

There was that cocky laugh. "Dameron have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes. Multiple times." He sassed.

Rhea raised a brow almost looking back, what has Ty told them? She sat back realizing the plan she had in set in motion of finding Ty and taking care of him was changing. This Dameron can lead her the resistance. and the thought made her want to break out into a laugh. Hux hasn't been able to pin point their base location lately because of Ty's jumping around from planet to planet never in the same star systems and never going back to the same place twice.

"The general wants confirmation from your sister." Dameron added.

Ty scoffed. "She practically gave me the business to do what I see fit with it."

Poe sighed. "The General wants to meet her personally, she has reason to believe that things will become unsafe for your sister."

"She will be fine." Ty laughed, almost a bit too proudly.

In a moment of anger she downed her drink, she pulled back her hood, standing from the booth she turned to face the booth behind her and Dameron looked up his eyes meeting hers and he hesitated. Ty turned around and he looked up to see her. He almost scrambled out the booth but she held up her hand to stop him.

"I believe the General will get that meeting." She held out her hand. "Rhea." she introduced.

"Poe Dameron." he took her hand shaking it.

Ty looked her over his face white. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What's wrong Ty? You look like you've seen a ghost?" She smirked looking to Poe.

"I wasn't expecting you." He was quick to say.

She raised a brow at him. "I got a craving for someplace warm."

Poe looked them both over and nodded. "I see the resemblance."

Rhea smiled at the resistance solider, moving to sit next to him. "Thank you, Dameron."

"You can call me Poe." He winked.

Rhea rolled her eyes with a forced laugh looking to Ty, she sat back getting comfortable. "I thought about what you said when you left me in that cave Ty and have to deal with my mom, the company, and my fiance...." She hesitated rubbing her cheek. "I wanted out." she lied almost a little too casual.

"Did Hux hit you?" Ty asked.

"He didn't like the embarrassment." She laughed under her breath.

Poe looked over at her with a small sigh. "He left you in a cave?"

"He gave me a choice and I didn't take it. I am trying to take it now." She spoke soft.

"Do you still have control of the company." Ty asked.

She shrugged, the plan only works if she says she does. Which that part isn't a lie, she technically has control of small things. She may have to steal shipments to prove it. She nodded.

"I do, for now." She said.

Poe smiled at her. "Well let's get you to the General."

All three of them stood from the booth getting ready to leave when the doors were opened and stormtroopers came in. Shit. They can't spot her, she quickly put up her hood to hide her face. Looking to Poe and Ty.

"We are looking for resistance spies." A storm trooper spoke up.

She looked to the boys, trying not to get attention on her. "We should meet up at the docks." She whispered.

Ty nodded at her letting her leave first. She started leaving out of the Cantina when she caught the eyes of one of the troopers. She pretended to blush looking away from him with a small smile. The trooper simply nodded at letting her pass and out of the door. Did he know who she was?

She made it to the spaceport with no problems. She waited near the entrance her arms crossed unsure what to expect when the time comes. Giving her time to think this plan further out. She gets to the base, lets Kylo know where she is, She takes care of Ty, then she leaves with Kylo. The plan was simple, only it wasn't simple. It will take skills she doesn't have. She doesn't know how to lie or how to trick someone as experienced as General Organa. Then that leaves the twins. How can she make sure they aren't punished for this.

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard guns being fire and two figures running towards her. Ty and Poe shooting back at the troopers that were following them. She readied her blaster taking aim at the stormtroopers that were following them. Purposely she shot one of them in the legs, nothing that will cause small injuries but something to stun them.

The other trooper in his anger shot at one of the ships. Causing it to burst into flames and it fell over. Rhea swore, looking over at Poe who was staring at the ship in fear. A small orb rolling out of the ship screaming. A little bb-8 droid. She was taken a back at how cute it was as it rolled to Poe. 

"Was that your ship?" She asked.

He nodded with a sad sigh. "yes.."

"That leaves mine." she yelled.

"What why?" Ty asked.

"It won't show up on the orders radar and if it does it's still under Huxs order." She quickly said, trying to ignore that they were being shot at.

"Good plan, lets go." Poe yelled.

"Get us out of here Titan!" She yelled.

"Right away Captain." Titan confirmed.

She ran into the cockpit while the ship started up still camouflaged. She turned off auto pilot and she started for the stars. Poe in the co pilot seat while Ty sat behind him. She looked back at her brother and he smiled at her. She hesitated for a moment. What was she doing? Oh right, planning on revenge.

War is terrible.

* * *

Once they were comfortably in space and unable to be tracked. She looked to Poe who was grinning such a smile, she wondered if she did something wrong. Looking back out the window she turned on the auto pilot sitting back. Looking back to see eyes still on her, raising a brow at him.

"Ty didn't mention you being a fighter and a pilot." He seemed giddy.

BB-8 made a sound of approval, she looked down at the small droid reaching her hand down to tap its head affectionately.

She nodded. "I've never liked the idea in staying in one place ." she shrugged.

"That's amazing, Ty why did you not tell me about just how bad ass your sister is." Poe laughed.

"Because she was raised to be perfect." He scoffed.

She looked back at him and for a moment she felt guilty. She was alone in a ship with two resistance members and now she is going to be not only on the resistance radar but not the First Orders. She really just wanted to arrest her brother.

"Where are the twins?" she asked.

"Back at the base." Ty answered, standing from his seat to leave the room. She watched as he must have gone to go check the ship or maybe get something to eat.

She looked back to the stars and she hesitated. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"We are going to be meeting General Organa on a small planet called Purus." Poe said sitting back.

"I have more questions." She stated.

He laughed. "So do I."

"One at a time then." She suggested.

"Why did they send you? Your clearly a fighter pilot." She asked.

Poe didn't even hesitate. "I was the only one your brother gave his coordinates to. Nobody else."

That took her by surprise. Why was he so secretive about who picks him up, if he is a wanted traitor shouldn't he be desperate to just get back to base or at the very least somewhere off the radar.

"Why are you reaching out to us personally now? I know you mentioned things becoming unsafe, but why not reach out to us sooner?" He asked.

Rhea hesitated for a moment wondering how she should answer this. She didn't reach out because she didn't want to, that isn't a good answer though. She looked over at Poe and he smiled warm at her.

"I thought I could endure even just for a bit longer." She sighed. "How long has the resistance been aware of my engagement to General Hux?" she asked curious.

Poe gave her a look of confusion for a moment. "You made us aware of it the moment it happened."

She raised her brows at that. How long has she been apart of this resistance without ever being apart of it? She laughed at that rubbing her forehead, cursing under her breath.

"You... You aren't apart of the resistance are you?"

"No... Im not, yet." She spoke honest looking over at him with a smile.

He smiled back at her. "You've been fighting for a good cause."

"Lets just hope I can keep my company long enough before my mother notices and give it my other siblings."

"How many of you are there?" he asked

"About seven of us in total. Eight including Ty." She shrugged.

Poes jaw almost dropped. "Are you the oldest?"

"No, Ty gets that honor. I am the middle child." She explained watching as he shook his head.

"How did you become in charge?" He asked.

That was an interesting question. She thought about it and the plain truth was her mother did not hide which child was her favorite. She treated it like a game to her. A sick twisted game of sibling against sibling. She remembers reminding her sisters that she was always going to be the favorite, she was going to be mothers star and she made sure of it. Each time Theia or Phoebe had a chance to shine she made sure they failed while she succeed. It wasn't until years later that Rhea realized what she was doing was horrible. She hated that she acted like that. Themis was the only one to ever escape everything.

"I played my part." She said slow, taking a deep sigh.

"Tough stuff huh?" He asked.

She only shrugged. "What about you? Why pursue this?" she asked.

"My mom inspired me and so I chased the dream. I don't regret a thing."

In a moment of silence they looked over at each other and she felt a small pit of jealously that he could pursue something like this with no regrets while she is learning the meaning of regret. She wondered if Kylo had parents or siblings.

"I should set the destination." She cleared her throat.

"We should get there sooner rather then later." He laughed.

And with that she started flying towards the base, well one of the bases. From what she can tell this wasn't going to be the main base. This will take longer then she thought. She hoped nobody became worried about her. She would have to contact Hux at some point so he doesn't worry chase after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo originally Rhea was supposed to be an only child but I got bored of that idea really quick and decided she should TOO many siblings. And yes they are all named after Titans.


	22. Pinning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo chapter? Yes please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

Kylo sat alone in his chambers a sense of irritation in the air. His quest driving him to a new point of irritation. Hunting down that damn Jedi was going nowhere. He still had to counting with his side objective of colonizing the rest of the Unknown regions. Thankfully, Rheas brother helped them get a inch closer to rest of that region. That distracted him from his meditation.

That girl and her starlight eyes. He has known women before, but something about that girl completely took him by surprise. Her stubbornness, her anger, her beauty, and the way she looked when she swung his saber. That was enough to make a shudder run through his spine. She wasn't like the other rich girls around the galaxy. has only been gone for a couple days at least and he was already noticing a change of mood around the base.

Hux has been anything but a dull melancholy since the moment she left that has only gotten worse with how loose with communication she has been. He shouldn't be surprised that she didn't tell anybody her plans. She made it a point to keep it a secret, he was really the only person she told. That thought alone made him stop what was he was doing to realize he was flustered. She trusted him.

Though their first meeting was meant with tension. He couldn't deny he felt a pull towards her the first moment he saw her. He wondered where she was and if she found her traitor brother. He opened his eyes to stand from where he was meditating. dressing for the day he checked his scheduled. There was supposed to be a meeting today and then the supreme leader wanted him to look into a possible location for the map.

He started for the command center. The doors opening to see Hux talking with a stormtrooper.

"What do you mean you saw Rhea?" he growled

Then hushed voices as he listened in curious on what was going on.

"Sir she was seen on Tatoonie, escaping our raid with two known rebels." He explained.

There was a tension in the room that felt like static ready to explode, all coming from Hux. He was disturbed and unsure, looking over the report in his hand. Her picture clear as day on the screen. Kylo smiled admiring the way her braided hair fell on her shoulder. Kylo looked back to Hux reading his thoughts.

_Did she run away? No it had to be someone else._

_Is she joining the resistance? No she would never do that._

_The information she has could give us away. Could leave us in danger._

_That bitch. What was she thinking. How could I be so stupid._

Kylo cleared his throat. "Was one of these rebels known traitor Typhon Sebpea?"

The stormtrooper turned his attention to him nodding. "Yes Commander."

He almost laughed, what a clever girl. "She hasn't betrayed us." He said simply.

Hux looked at him confused. "Do you know something we don't?" he hissed.

"Before she left she handed me a tracking device to find her if she encountered trouble she couldn't handle. Clearly she has a plan." He explained.

That static only became louder and Hux did not look happy. He looked jealous and concerned.

"May I have a word alone Commander."

Kylo followed him into his office the door locking behind them and Hux threw the report on his desk and he leaned on it glaring him over.

"Are you and my fiance having an affair?" He hissed.

Kylo was grateful for the mask or else the General would have seen the laugh he was trying to hide. How could he turn the conversation over to their relationship so quickly? Does he not have an ounce of trust in Rhea? He remembered he was asked a question that needed an answer.

"Pardon?"

"Are you fucking the woman who is meant to be _my_  wife." He growled his fists clenched, add that emphasis on the word 'my'.

He simply shook his head, his fists clenched "She only told me because she knew you were in the most crucial part of building a super weapon."

Hux looked hurt, he snarled under his breath."That doesn't explain anything. Why would she lie to me while she told you the truth?"

"It's not my fault that she doesn't trust you, Hux." Kylo said plainly said, shrugging.

"But she trusts you!" He questioned, clearly stung by his words.

Kylo rolled his eyes with a sigh. Of course she trusts him. He has earned that trust by working for it, by actually fighting for her, by actually protecting her when she wanted it. He would do it again and again until it was just them. He doesn't even know why he grew to attached himself to her. She knows nothing about him. Knows nothing about the blood on his hands. She knows nothing about his past what he has done. Or maybe she does and she is choosing to accept it. That thought alone made him want to claim her.

"I earned it." He answered.

The conversation died to silence and he knew he hurt the Generals pride. Hux didn't have anything to say looking away from him. Suppose to avoid suspicion he should at least offer the man some help when it comes to keeping his fiance. Though, with the way she... He had to stop the thought a new feeling bubbling in his chest, his cheeks turning red at the memory of them in the gym, the gala, and then on his ship. The advice is for nothing.

"General, a word of advice. Either start actually taking the time to care about her or sooner or later she will find someone new. Now if we are finished with this. I have to leave to the rest of the Unknown Regions."

He turned to leave, ready to just be out in the field where he feels the most alive. Delivering his purpose and guaranteeing that he will fulfill his destiny. He was half way to the door when Hux spoke.

"Kylo if you steal her from me I will..."

"I am not interested in your pathetic bride."

With that he left him alone in his office, he had bigger things to take care of. Yet this flutter of a distraction in his stomach made him want to hesitate. He is beyond interested in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KYLO IS SO DIFFICULT TO WRITE AND I STILL FEEL LIKE HE IS A BIT OOC??? I DUNNO. Anyways i am going on vacation but expect an update on Saturday.


	23. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Resistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

Rhea laid on her back in her bed staring at the galaxy as the ship drove by. Trying to get some sort of sleep but her mind wouldn't stop thinking over what she was doing. This wasn't following the supreme rulers word, he clearly wanted her to stay a docile political figure under her mothers thumb, so what was she doing going undercover like this? She watched through the glassed over ceiling as the stars glittered, as if expecting the stars to answer or maybe the force. She did this because she knew it would look good on her once it was all over.

She took a deep breath when the door slid opened and she looked to see Ty in the door. She sat up moving running her hand through her hair, leaning her back against the wall watching him, unsure on what he was going to do.

"You need to tell Leia that you have been apart of the resistance the entire time." he started.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why should I do you any favors? You left me to die."

"Because I know your not here on good intentions." He tested.

She gripped at the silk blankets. "I am here because I am desperate, lets not forget you have been manipulating not just the Resistance but your family."

"My family!" he scoffed "All of you made it a point to bully me."

She moved to sit at the edge of the bed. "You were the one sibling I held on an equal ground with me, you know that."

"Was I though? You knew I was the bastard, that everything will fall to you the moment after our brother..."

That was the last straw she stood to her feet glaring at Ty. "Don't you dare bring him up."

"The first order-"

"Enough!" She yelled and for a moment everything felt like a wave of emotion coming out and Ty took a step back. "I will speak with the General on her terms."

With that he started to walk away his back to her as the door opened. "It wasn't my plan to leave you on that planet, I didn't enjoy that."

Sitting back on the bed once she was alone she rubbed her forehead tired already and they haven't even entered that star system yet. She was about to go back to bed when Titan lit the room up.

"Captain, General Hux has been trying to reach you."

"Shit." she breathed out.

She knew she had to talk to him eventually, but this was not the best time. She couldn't speak openly with Poe and Ty on board where they could walk in at any given moment. she would have to stay on the elusive side and call him when it was safe too. Kylo knows what she is up to and he will figure it out eventually if not immediately. She paused thinking about him. She missed him. She missed his voice and his gaze, as subtle as it was.

"Deny the call and any future calls from him." she ordered.

* * *

They were an hour away from their destination, she changed into something that she could easily move in at a short moments notice. High waisted leather pants something that hugged tight yet was immensely breathable and a loose sleeved white turtle neck that seemly blended in with the pants. Re-braiding her hair to one shoulder so it stays out of her face. once she was determined she would make at least a semi good impression on General Organa she walked out to the cockpit to see Ty and Poe in a discussion that was cut short. Poe turned to look her over a smile on his lips and she couldn't help but flush.

"We are coming into the atmosphere soon, you look beautiful." He complimented.

She smiled, taking her seat. "Thank you Dameron."

"Please call me Poe." He chuckled, taking his seat.

She laughed at that as she took over the controls of the ship and started descending onto the surface of the planet, noticing the thick forests and one ocean for the planet. It was beautiful, unlike anything she has seen. Any planet she has ever been too was either ice covered or a tropical planet or on a moon. Looking to Poe.

"Directions would be nice." She teased.

He laughed, explaining the directions to her. She saw the small man made base and when the doors opened she half expected an attack or something, she was an unknown ship but they landed in the hanger with no issue. Once completely landed the two boys stood to their feet and she followed behind, letting them lead the way. She walked further into the resistance looking around she saw familiar faces that she once knew growing up. Learning the faces and names of each one. She could see the distrust in their eyes, could feel it. looking around at the small base, this was just a stepping stone to something bigger.

Poe opened the door to the command center for her the three of them walking in and there at the end of the room there she stood. The General Organa. Rhea had to hold her breath as she stood in front of the person she always secretly admired. While yes she was apart of the fight, she couldn't help but admire the princess turned general. She always wanted to know what she looked like in person.

When Leia turned around imagine her surprise when she saw the same eyes she has been staring up at so many times. She knows those eyes, she knows them very well. She had to bite down on her tongue to not say anything out loud. Even shielding her thoughts just in case. She refused to even think the thought. If she did she would want to ask him questions. She will want to call this off. She can't... this is his... She wants to protect him. She looked into those eyes once more and Leia smiled.

"Finally Ty brings you home." She reached her hand out and Rhea took it clumsily.

Her tongue felt like lead. "I am honored just to be here, General Organa."

Leia tightened her hand around hers and Rhea couldn't believe who she was with right now and for the first time she wondered. How could the resistance be so terrible when someone like her is leading them?

"We have much to discuss." She gripped her hand tight.

"That we do, Rhea. Shall we." and she guided her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to struggle not to cry guys, Carrie Fisher has always been such a huge and amazing inspiration for me. She's one of the reasons I got help with my mental health. Also I think Rhea would always want to protect Kylo from any harm including emotional.


	24. In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long talks and Short breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

Sitting across from each other in the small lounge area of General Organa's office. Running her fingers along the velvet of the chair she was sitting in. Anything to distract her from the fact she was sitting in front of someone so very important. Her all knowing eyes staring her down she didn't know what to say or what General Organa will ask. What if she does ask about Kylo? Should she lie? Should she be honest? This is his mother.

"You seem nervous." Leia spoke up.

She laughed reaching forward to hold the mug of coffee that was waiting for them on the end table. "I am yes."

"Ty told me you were sneaking around the first order and collecting information, but Poe says otherwise." She started the conversation.

"Poe has the truth, I wasn't aware of Ty making these decisions until just recently." She started taking a small sip from her coffee before putting it back. "That doesn't mean I regret being here now." She added.

Leia smiled at her and Rhea felt her heart stop and she could see so much of Kylo.

"Can you provide any information for us at all." she asked.

Rhea sat there for a moment trying to remember every time she was in a meeting with Hux, what can she say or not say? Should she be completely honest. They know about the super weapon. Or perhaps they suspect it.

"I have sat in plenty of meetings before leaving, I have some details memorized. I want to help General Organa..." She hesitated.

Leia eyed her knowingly "Your hesitating."

"Suppose its the fact that this... Still feels like something I shouldn't be doing." She looked to her hands fiddling with the fingers.

A hand reached out to grab hers. "You are processing this and that's the strongest thing you can do."

That guilt pressed on her and she gripped Leia's hand. How could she think she could do this big plan? That she had the power in her to do something awful, yet whos side was she on?

_In time you could be a great warrior_

Kylos words chimed in her head. She took a deep breath gripping her hand back, smiling at the General one of the women she respected the most in the galaxy.

"The next steps we have to make is to meet with someone who has the plans to the super weapon. We hope to stop this before it begins." Leia stated.

She nodded listening. "I would like to send you and Ty to retrieve the plans or at the very least learn some information. Poe will be your escort."

"Why him?" she asked curiously.

Leia rolled her eyes. "Only person your brother listens to."

That took her by surprise. "Really?"

Leia nodded and stood from her seat.

In a moment of silence she wondered when she will ever be alone like this with the General again. In a moment of admiration.

"I've always looked up to you... You were never a damsel. You were always my hope."

Rhea wished that could have been a lie, something really convincing enough to sound like a lie to herself. It wasn't though. She would style herself after this Princess Leia and then General Organa. It was impossible not to look up to someone who shined so bright.

"Don't ever let that hope burn out." She encouraged.

* * *

Rhea sat in the makeshift dinning area, poking at what little dinner she had. They must be struggling to feed themselves in this place. She felt guilty for just a moment. It quickly passed. She didn't leave for the mission immediately wanting a moment to just collect her thoughts and try to plan ahead at least a little bit. Come up with something and do it quick. She doesn't want General Leia in the cross fire, she doesn't want Poe in the cross fire because she kinda enjoys him.

She knew that wouldn't be possible though, this was their life. Fighting. She looked around noticing she was now sitting in the room alone it was considered late and she knew she could relax just a bit. She placed the food she was poking aside, no longer hungry. Letting her hair out of it's braid the tension of having it pulled back was starting to give her a headache kind of reminding her that time in the Command Shuttle. The thought sent sparks through her, the room feeling hot all of a sudden. She stood walking to her ship every intent on calling Kylo and telling him she misses him.

Poe stepping in her way stopped her. She jumped taken a back breaking herself out of whatever fantasy she had just now of calling Kylo and whispering nothings into his ear. She nervously tucked her hair behind one of her ears with a smile.

"How can I help you Poe?" She asked.

He smiled that charming smile. "I wanted to ask how you are settling in because your brother refuses to."

Rhea rolled her eyes at that, of course he does. "We have never been the type of family that does that."

"I can tell. So where are you staying?" He asked

She pointed towards her ship. "Home."

He made a sigh of approval. "He really is a beautiful ship."

"I worked hard on him. So General Organa mentioned your escorting us. What shuttle would we be taken?" she asked.

He sighed. "About that. The back up ship I have needs work, its a good thing you insisted on waiting or else we would have exploded in space. I am working on it's repairs."

"Well let me help." She insisted walking towards his ship.

He didn't stop her walking along side her. "I could use it. A ship like Titan would be so beneficial to the resistance."

A test was it? She looked over at him then the ship. "Lets just take a look and go from there alright?"

They were two hours into the work, she was regretting wearing white to the meeting now that she was waist deep inside the engine of this shuttle. Half worried someone will drop it on her. She finished tightening a screw when she pulled out of the engine pushing up to sit on her knees looking up at Poe.

"Let's test it." She encouraged.

Poe went inside the shuttle turning it on and it ran fine until she heard something not right and she signaled for him to turn it off. He came back out his hands on his hips. Shaking his head. He couldn't put two and two together either.

"We can try just replacing a compressor? It doesn't need to be fancy just something to get us there and back. Right?"

He nodded. "That should be fine, but if we need to make a jump it will need to be turned off."

"Then let's do that." She encouraged as she moved to get back inside the ship.

She was laying on her stomach inside of the ship, replacing the compressor with a newer one. She was enjoying their small friendly banter as they worked occasionally switching places to look ones work over. It was her turn inside of the ship; hearing Poe talking, but not to her. She rolled over onto her back to listen to him.

"Ty don't rush this, This isn't like your sisters ship...." A pause. "What do you mean?"

More silence and then a growl a curse. She slid out of the ship, sitting up running her hand through her hair. "Whats going on?" she asked

"The first order is looking for us. Apparently that includes you." Ty warned.

Internal panic set in for a moment. What if they think she betrayed them? What if Kylo thinks she betrayed him? She could feel the panic rising standing to her feet as it settled in what she was doing.

She wasn't a double agent. She wasn't a agent at all. She was in way over her head.

"We have a mission to do. lets worry about that, there is going to be a change in the plan." She groaned.

Walking away from them she headed towards Titan, looking to Ty. She had a promise to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate making up lingo for ships but honestly, what can I do? Don't worry things should be picking up a lot more soon.


	25. Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty is a good brother and yet a complete dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

It was just her and Ty on this journey. Surprisingly Ty was the one who insisted Poe stayed behind despite Leia's orders. She wondered why he was still in the resistance if he didn't listen to anybody in it? Her brother is such a mystery. She watched him as they sat in the extra shuttle, his knuckles gripped white on the steering wheel. His expression blank, it's always blank expect for when he is putting on a show.

She remembers her first memory of her and Ty. He convinced her to cut her hair to show her mother that she wasn't just a doll to be dressed up. She hated her hair short, it just didn't flatter her. She did it though, because Ty convinced her too. Her mother was so angry. She smiled at the memory. They learned how to pilot a ship together. He wasn't ever at parties though.

He was at one event. That was his first and last, he swore to be on his best behavior and instead he managed to make a scene and then he left. That was the last time she saw him and she remembered his anger that day. She never did find out why he was angry. That day was a blur. That was the funeral for her older brother.

Would it be too late to ask him now what happened to make him so angry with us? She didn't know if she wanted the answer. She loved him, he was her brother. May be a half-brother but that meant nothing. She loved him, but she cannot forgive that he left her to die alone.

"How many times do I have to apologize." he sighed.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Until you feel it."

He rolled his eyes at her returning his stare to space. "How did you survive?"

She wondered if she should tell him the truth but being delicate didn't matter now. "Commander Ren saved me."

That got his attention "The Jedi Killer. He saved you?"

"Why would he not try to save me? I was being used to build the super weapon."

The conversation died off there, she looked out at space admiring the far away planets. Until her eyes landed on a beautiful red and gold planet, that had three moons orbiting around it. She wondered the name of of it as Ty started for one of the moons. She wasn't sure on the name and without Titan she couldn't find out.

"Before we get down there. There are a few rules of this place. I've been here before."

She raised a brow. "Okay what's the rule?"

"Fashion." He sighed as he hesitated trying to decide on how he wants to explain this. "It's a bit suggestive. This place is a casino of sorts but it is also known for pleasure."

"A pleasure casino? Oh if mother knew." She laughed soft hiding her face in her hand with a smile.

"im sure you have plenty of dresses that can distract correct?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes at him like he was joking. "Does it look like i have my entire wardrobe here?"

"That's why I prepared." He smirked. "You can check in the back."

Rhea stood from her seat to look in the back and sure enough there was a gown waiting there for her. Though not one of hers. A new one and something she would never wear. so much white and lace. She cringed but held it up. A halter dress with loose sleeves, so her back and shoulders will be completely exposed. Not to mention it looked like that all of it was see through expect for where it mattered.

She was disgusted with herself as she changed. What was he thinking when he packed this? She felt the threat of vomit building in the back of her throat. She left her hair down as she stepped out of the back to see Ty had changed from his leather rags into something to match her own outfit. Slicking his golden hair back. No shirt but instead a cloak dark as the night covered in stars that covered his shoulders and arms. A pair of gold cuffs decorated his wrists and biceps. Silk pants hanging low suggestively.

"Lets just get this over with." Ty sighed.

* * *

 

They both sat in silence as the ship landed and the two of them left the ship, arm and arm. She wondered how they were going to be getting entry to the casino surly they don't just let anyone in correct? imagine her surprise when she saw the grand doors to the casino lit up like it's own star, glittering gold and parting to anyone rich enough to enter.

She side eye Ty who side eyed her back. The two of them in a silent agreement to put their bitterness to the side for now. They walked in together the light from the door blinding her just for a moment and when her vision cleared she saw the glory of the casino people betting and playing with they money they earned or stolen. Plenty of people that had someone or something of beauty on their arm encouraging them or trying to distract. She looked over to a poker table to see a couple kissing each other in celebration.

She felt disgust in her stomach looking to Ty who tightened his grip around her arm, not in a possessive manner but protective. At least he has some brotherly instinct to him. She was starting to think this was a bad idea. How where they supposed to find who they were looking for in between all of this... debauchery.

"I know the description of who we are looking for. A woman in purple and diamond colored eyes like our own." he whispered into her ear.

Rhea nodded at that information. "Well while we are here, might as well gamble." She joked.

"We shouldn't draw attention." He scoffed under his breath.

She opened her mouth to retort when she caught eye of a famous general. The one from so many meetings ago who insulted General Organa. She raised a brow on why he was here. She wondered if she should approach him. She thought better of it walking alongside Ty. He grabbed a drink and sat at a blackjack table while she leaned onto him.

"Welcome back Ty." A woman purred running her free hand along his arm as she walked past.

One of the other men walking along side the woman winked at Ty then to Rhea biting his lip. "Ty what brings you here?"

Ty cleared his throat shooing them both off a sense of embarrassment looking over at her with a small smirk. "Don't ask."

"Well now im curious. How much time have you spent here?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes "Plenty. It's great for information."

"Information?" She questioned.

He shrugged seeming proud of himself even as he lost. "You don't think I stole what I did by chance did you? I sat here and listened to generals like that one over there drinking his weight and spilling secrets."

She laughed rolling her eyes as she shifted her weight slowly getting bored she started moving away from him to look around, when Ty tried to stop her she held up her hands in shoo motion and she started walking along the casino alone. Stopping by the bar she grabbed herself a drink and moved towards one of the private lounges.

She was getting worried that she might not find who she was looking for when a laugh got her attention. At the head table was a masked woman sitting between two rich men. Getting closer she saw the woman was wearing a purple gown that showed her sides. Her curly ebony hair complimented her pale skin. When she looked up at her the black lace complimenting her silver eyes widen.

The woman stopped laughing and she dismissed her company smiling, she patted the now empty seat next to her. Rhea took the invitation and took a seat next to the woman.

"I was told to expect a lady in white, but I wasn't expecting someone as beautiful as you." She praised.

Rhea rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Thank you, im afraid I don't hear that enough."

"A true shame." She purred, her ruby red lips smirking.

She couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity with this woman. "What information are you looking for?" She asked.

"The plans for the super weapon." Rhea answered.

She laughed at her. "That's not what  _you_ are looking for though."

That answer surprised her and it was the truth, it wasn't what she was looking for. She wanted to help the First Order first and foremost. That is what is important to her. She couldn't possibly ask her that. Who ever this woman was.

"You don't know me." Rhea responded.

She hummed tilting her head to the side. "Don't I? I know that the Fiancee of General Hux wouldn't come to a place like this if it wasn't for a reason."

"How do you know who I am?" She asked a bit surprised.

"Some soldiers were asking about a woman with your exact description. Strange to get the knights of ren in my casino and stormtroopers in one night." She shrugged.

Knights of ren? Was Kylo looking for her? She had to hold her breath for a moment while she thought. "Why were the knights of Ren here?"

"They were looking for leads for something. I didn't have a clue till tonight. Next time you see the Jedi killer you should mention the planet Phillio." She handed that information out.

She sat next to this woman completely dumbfounded. Instead of asking about the super weapon plans she was told about how to aide Kylo in his quest. A quest she knows nothing about.

"How do you know these things?" she asked

The woman shrugged. "I have spies."

That didn't feel like the truth though. She opened her mouth to question it when Tys voice rang out "This is where you went." he snarled.

He walked further into the lounge two drinks in hand, placing one in front of her.

"Your with the Oracle?" He questioned.

"Ty, so nice to see you again." She smiled

Ty eyed the both of them seeing the confusion on her face. He was curious on what they were discussing in his absence. She looked to Ty and he smiled sitting on the other side of this Oracle.

"Did you ask her about the plans?" He asked.

"I did, she refused to answer." Rhea said.

The oracle smiled. "I will now that you both are present. The general with a red head in his lap is the man your looking for."

She gave the answer so simply, it was enough to satisfy Ty. He stood from the booth downing his drink and started for the casino table. "Brother." she called out.

He hesitated looking back at her. She down her drink with a smirk sliding out of the booth sliding her hands down the sides of her dress as she started walking out to the main room. Passing Ty she ran her hand along the side of his face catching a glimpse of a familiar smirk. She turned her attention to the general with a red head in his lap sure enough and it looked like he had a bad hand. She walked up behind the General.

"Fancy finding you here General." she spoke soft.

The old general turned back and his gaze widen "Lady Rhea, what... What are you doing here... And..." His eyes looked her over, not even bothering to hide his digression.

She rolled her eyes looking to the red head with a smirk. "Friend of yours?"

The red head shrugged. "For a cheap buck."

"I will pay you double to wander off." she offered.

The woman giggled. "Send it over."

Rhea held up her hand revealing her lose crystal bracelet that was wired to her wallet. She sent the funds the womans way and she was gone.

"Hux heard you ran." he laughed.

"With good reason." She leaned against the table looking over at his hand shaking her head.

He scoffed. "Good luck explaining that."

"i won't have an issue." She leaned her hand out to tap a card he should play, he went with the opposite.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"I want the plans." she looked him over.

He hesitated sweat forming on his brow as he lost his money looking over at her. "What makes you think I have them?"

She leaned to whisper in his ear. "Please don't fight me, my traitor brother has been itching to bloody his fists."

More sweat formed and he shuddered. "Fine. Here. Now leave me be to my gambling." He handed her the small drive that had the plans on them.

That was too easy. She shrugged looking to Ty holding up the drive, walking back towards him when she felt the room getting warmer and she was struggling walking in a straight line. Ty met her half way holding out his arm to catch her as she lost her balance. He smiled was she went limp, watching him.

"Ty..." she whispered.

He chuckled. "You forgive too easily, dear sister."

With what movement she had left in her, she managed to activate her tracker as he scooped her up and started carrying her before she could find out where, she found her eyes closing on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't like a good casino heist? Even if it was just for some plans. I hope you guys are enjoying this it's really all i have the nerve to write right now.


	26. Hesitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo pov and Rhea pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

** Kylo pov: **

Kylo was in the middle of interrogating someone for his mission, when he heard an unusual sound. A small chirping sound. He looked his prisoner over expecting them to explain themselves but they shook their head.

"Its.... not me." they groaned.

He tilt his head listening to the chirp when he realized it was coming from him. He reached into the pockets of his robe and held in his hand the tracker Rhea gave him. She activated it. He felt the room turn cold. Why was she activating this? Was she in trouble? He quickly left the interrogation leaving the lesser soldiers to clean up his mess. He had a new objective that mattered above all. He growled at the thought of her being hurt.

"Ready my ship." He yelled.

One of Huxs stormtroopers ran towards him to ask him questions and he force choked him out of his way, he had no time for small talk. When he passed through the command center he ignore Hux who was asking for him. He kept walking moving everything and everyone out of his way. Gathering a few men from the Knights of Ren to accompany him.

Rhea. Was she leading him to the base or was she in trouble? He couldn't be sure.He would have to make up the plane as he goes along. He just knew he had to get to her before... He refused the thought.

The moment he was on the Command Shuttle he placed the trackers location into the system and it pulled up her location. She was moving, further and further. It will take him such awhile to reach her. A day... maybe three. He scowled at the thought, gripping the stirring so tight it hurt his knuckles. He needed to be fast.

She needed him and he would not disappoint her.

Blood will spill when he gets to her, he promises that.

He was half way to her when he confirmed she would be stuck where ever she was for three days. He clenched his jaw. Would she be alright till then?

Rhea hold on.

* * *

When she woke up she was laying on the steel floor her hands chained above, her head laying back with no support to be seen. She could feel her head still pounding as the room spun. Unsure of how much time had past. Blinking to regain her vision she moved with a groan to look around, her neck unbelievably sore from not apple to relax against something soft. She saw Ty talking with The General from the casino. What were they discussing? She could barely make it out. Looking around there was no windows where she was, so perhaps a storage room.

The general sighed. "Wont the resistance know about her disappearance."

"They already think she's missing. Just take her!" Ty yelled, his voice echoing. "I don't care what you do with her as long as she ends up out of the way or  dead. Im so close. I am so close to my revenge I won't let her stop me. Not this time." He spat.

"Ty... Your not thinking this through..." The general warned.

The sounds of a punch being thrown connecting with skin.

"They stole everything from me! They deserve to be torn to shreds. My brother died quick and so should she. Just do what your told."

The general sighed. "Right away."

Ty left the room and she watched him, tears in her eyes. What did she do to deserve this? She felt a hand go to her jaw forcing her to look at the general. His thumb stroking her cheek. She bit his hand making him shout. Ty looked back and smirked as he left her alone in this strangers ship.

She felt the sickening feeling of betrayal bleed into her system behind the anger. The anger that was steeping slow and letting it build. She stared up at the general who back handed her for biting her.

"I don't want to kill you Lady Rhea, but if you don't behave." He sighed, both hands holding her face.

"Careful what you wish for General." She tried biting him, but he quickly punched her in the jaw. Sending her back she hit her head on the metal walls. the taste of copper on her lips. She could feel her nose bleeding.

"Going to teach you silence first. Then obedience... can you do that?" He taunted.

She felt anger overwhelming her and she spat in the mans face. He was taken a back wiping the spit off. He glared at her, getting annoyed with her. Rhea caught a glimpse of the blaster on his side and she quickly came up with a plan. After the third strike to her jaw she whimpered, looking to the ground. relaxing in her shackles. Unsure on what this man will believe.

"There we go... so much better, right?" He asked.

She nodded slow, keeping her mouth shut.

"After all that, still a little rich girl with no real power." He laughed.

Another nod, she looked up at him with a small whimper, tears welting up. "Please... No more hitting. I will be quiet I just want to know where I am.."

He smiled triumphantly. "Doesn't take much to tame a rich one. We are back at the base, but you are leaving with me. I promise I won't hurt you anymore."

How wrong he was. When his hands reached out to unchain her from her post. Her bound hands fell to grab the blaster that was on his side. He gasped watching her and with no hesitation she shot him. No warning, no pleading, and best of all no mercy. She stood over him as his sounds grew silent.

"I am not going anywhere, I have a mission to finish." She watched as he bled out onto the floor of the ship.

Rhea was not the little girl Ty thought she was. She has become something so much more, a fighter. She was the fighter Kylo trained her to be and her lack of hesitation showed it. She reached down for the key to unbind herself. Once her wrists free she looked out the door. She had her own revenge to take care of.

Watch out Ty.

She started down for the hall where Ty went. Doors opening one by one, making sure she was aiming the blaster for the doors that opened so she could shoot Ty the moment she spotted him. Once the door to the cockpit opened, she saw him getting ready to go down to talk with the others like nothing happened. Like she was never there.

In a moment of anger she took aim. Ty heard the blaster and dove out of the way. He shot back the moment he was stable.

"Can't trust anyone but yourself." He scowled.

She rolled her eyes, taunting. "Even yourself couldn't kill me off efficiently."

 

The chase was on, he ran from the shuttle a confine space being deemed too dangerous. She ran after him shooting at him when she heard screams, from all over. Looking around she saw others fighting capturing the base. Figures in black wielding a rarity of weapons. She recognized them.

The Knights of Ren. Kylo was here.

In her distraction she felt a pain graze the side of her arm. She hissed remembering that she was here for Ty. She focused back on Ty to see him avoiding a knight. She raised her arm through the pain and took aim for him.

Ty looked around at what was happening and then his eyes fell on her and she stood straight.

"What have you done?" He yelled.

She raised a brow with a smirk, debating on giving him an answer but in the end she felt he wasn't deserving of it. She shot at him.

He came towards her, grabbing for something at his side that she wasn't sure of, until it switched on. A light saber. The faint glow of white filled the room. When did he get a light saber? Has he always had it? She knew that design.

_your blaster wont stop my saber_  

Kylos words in her ear and he was right once more. She couldn't get a clear shot if he dodged properly, she still had to try. She shot at him and he blocked it. She took steps back until her feet caught on loose rubble sending her back. She had one chance, taking aim she had a perfect shot for his skull. Yet, memories of their life together flashed and she hesitated.

Her hesitation will be her undoing. He rose the saber moving to bring it down. She closed her eyes expecting it to end here. At least the first order will have what they need. Yet she wasn't dead. She could still hear the battle going on around them, she could feel the death in the air. Opening her eyes she saw red. Kylo standing over her his saber blocking Tys.

Rhea watched as sparks flew and Kylo pushed Ty back. His free hand going to her, pulling her to her feet he pulled her in close his hand cradling the back of her head. They didn't have time for a proper reunion. He quickly moved her behind him and he took the aggression coming after Ty. Who went on the defense, yet Kylo was too angry. She could feel it.

Kylo was trying to keep Ty in one place yet it wasn't working. Ty was stronger then she thought, but not stronger then Kylo. She took aim once more but her blaster wasn't working. She kept pulling the trigger to have it not work. She hissed a small curse as she watched Kylo and Ty fight. Looking to her gun trying to get it to work.

A steady pace between the two of them until Kylo managed to disarm Ty landing a blow onto his shoulder. Rhea watched as her half brother fell to his knees and his eyes looked to her pleading.

"Rhea, please don't let-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before Kylo sunk his saber into his stomach.

The color drained her face as she watched him drop like he was nothing. She felt everything closing in on her and she looked to Kylo trying to catch her breath. He was watching her hesitating from approaching her. He did just kill her brother. She reached her hands out for him and before she knew what she was doing she was running towards him and he held out his arm for her. Colliding into him, desperately holding onto him to steady her. She gripped onto his cloak just trying to hold him as close as possible. He kept one arm around her it was enough to engulf her. She buried her face into his chest as he hid her from everything inside of his cloak. The familiar feeling of just being with him and by his side. She never wanted to leave it again unless needed.

"You're safe now." he spoke soft.

She nodded. "Im safe with you."

"Lets get what we need and then I am taking you home." He whispered.

"I should take Titan." She sighed.

He tightened his grip around her. "If that's what you wish it shall be done."

She pulled away from his embrace to look up at him, taken a back when his gloved hand reached out to hold the side of her bruised face with a small sigh. His thumb rubbing the skin making her wince. She wished she could look him in the eyes, she reached her hands up to remove his mask when she heard a groan. Looking to the sound it was Ty.

He was still alive. she left the safety of Kylos arms to walk over to her brother who laid there dying. Seemed even he was hesitating on passing. He stared up at her, tears in his eyes. She reached her hands out to lift his head placing it on her lap. Running her hand through his curls.

"So this is it.." Ty sighed.

She felt tears in her eyes. "I didn't want this."

"Yes you did... You've always been the killer in the family."

She kept the pace of her hand soft. "How are you any better?"

"I'm not. Im worse." He laughed, the pain making him wince.

"Let go Ty." She breathed.

like that he passed a name on his lips that she didn't manage to hear. She didn't even realize she was crying herself until she saw the teardrops raining on his skin. She looked up at Kylo and he hesitated. He held out his hand for her. Nodding she laid Typhon to rest. Standing to her feet she took Kylos hand. Letting him lead her onto Titan while the knights of Ren went to the Command Shuttle with Tys body.

She has fulfilled her own mission, now to help Kylo finish his. She looked back before the door to Titan shut the last thing she saw was Poe staring at Kylo and here. Poes face wearing complete betrayal. Her expression soften and she mouthed the words farewell to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write but so hard to get right!!!


	27. *Seeing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time
> 
> Warning: (Spoiler) There is smut in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

Standing in her chambers freshly showered and clean from everything. She was still in a state of unsure what to say when she made it home. Unsure of what to tell Hux, her father, and the supreme leader. What would she say? She saw everything the recovered from this base, though it wasn't the main base for the rebels it will hinder the rebels for a bit longer and then there is what she discovered from Ty. That will surely make them happy, not only will all the money they have made will be returned and doubled, she also recovered all the material that has been stolen. They should be satisfied with that.

She moved to finally sit on her bed. She killed and she should be feeling guilty, yet she wasn't. She was glad she was alive, she was glad Kylo was there, and most of all she is glad in a sense she won. Looking to her coffee table she saw the light saber he wielded there.

The ebony metal sitting there, on closer inspection it had flecks of white and gold resembling the stars. It reflected perfectly and showed the constellations that hung above their home on their home planet. This saber wasn't Ty's. She always knew. In a dark twisted way she knew what Ty had done.

Ty not only planned to back stab the first order and the rebels but he killed before. He's killed the brother he swore to love. He killed her brother and stole his saber. She reached her hand out to run her and along the metal. Her brother had this made because he wanted to restore the siths. He wanted to find their uncle and bring it back. Sweet yet dangerous Iapetus. Trusted the wrong person and ended up dead. Where was his body? They buried nothing that day.

She should be sad. She should be weeping but she isn't. The only one thing she wanted, was to not be alone right now. standing to her feet she was still dressed in the vulgar dress from the casino. She swore to burn it the moment she was on Titan but now she didn't have the motivation.

She started for Kylos cabin opening the door to see Kylo standing there his back to the door- his bareback. She felt her breath catch in her throat as he turned to look at her. He took a deep breath and raised a brow.

"You should be resting." He said simply, putting distance between them.

She shook her head stepping into the room shutting the door behind her. "I should be with you."

"Rhea..." He said her name so stern.

"Im scared that if I fall asleep I will be back..." She spoke honestly.

Kylo shook his head as he walked towards her and she watched him, looking up at him as she reached her hands out to put them on his biceps but he stopped. A small chuckle escaping his lips right into her ear. He kissed her forehead.

"How do you not think me the monster?" He asked.

That question to her completely by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I killed your brother in cold blood... How are you not-"

She cut off his sentence with a kiss, her hands going around his shoulders to keep her in place while she kissed him. Pulling away when his arms held her tight.

"If your a monster for protecting me then what does that make me? I killed a general, I watched my half-brother die, I led the First Order to a resistance base and watched them take it." she spoke harsh, but the words rang true. "And I would have asked you to do it again and again. Let our hands be stained red Kylo."

She looked into his eyes, those beautiful brown eyes and he looked lost for a moment till she felt a tight grip on her. Hoisting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. She gasped feeling his hands on her thighs and behind. Sending sparks through her and when his lips went to her neck, she was pressing her body into his exposing more of her neck for him. One of his hands went to her back supporting her, as his tongue pushed past her lips and into her mouth making her moan into the kiss. She wasn’t pulling away either. It wasn't until they needed air that he pulled away. Their eyes meeting once more and the darkness that pooled there was devouring her, making her feel warm all over.

"Don't stop." She breathed out.

He nodded carrying her over to the bed where he laid her back looking the flimsy gown she has been wearing for the last couple days he shook his head his hands going to the tie in the back of the gown, one simple pull and it all became untied. He pulled it off of her, slow and deliberate. Shivering when her body made contact with the cold air. She instinctively moved her arms to cover her breasts as the dress was removed and thrown into the corner. Grateful for the undergarments so she had some sort of coverings.

He shook his head with a tsk letting his hand run from the side of her face. "Just tell me to stop and I will." He whispered

She nodded, a sense of trust as she let her arms rest beside her head, staring up at him. She could feel how hot her face was getting, never been seen like this before. "Just be gentle with me..." She whispered back.

"This time." He spoke soft kissing the side of her face. “Where do I want to mark first?” he whispered leaning down to kiss and suck at her neck and then down to the top of her breasts where he sucked hard, leaving a very dark mark on her. The sensation of his mouth sucking at the same spot repeatedly made her cry out not expecting the sensation to tickle to much.

He chuckled at her response looking up at her. He kissed from that hickey to her nipple wrapping his mouth around it, while his hand went to the other breasts. He carefully and tenderly squeezed. A moan escaping not from her this time but him. He let go of her nipple to watch as he squeezed her. A small grin forming on his lips.

"I adore your body, I adore each curve, I have had dreams and thoughts, but none of them compare to your beauty right now and your breasts. It's going to be difficult to not be tempted to feel him in my hands." He spoke and she moaned looking away from him, wondering if she was radiating how much she was blushing. He shook his head with another tsk. "Don't look away my Rhea. I want to watch the pleasure I bring you."

She complied bringing her eyes back to watch as he hovered over her his hands on her breasts, leaning back down to put his mouth on her nipple. His teeth gently nibbling on her, each sensation making her moan and squirm for him. Once he had his full he started moving further downwards. She watched as he took his hands and gently removed her panties. Afterwards he sunk further till he was comfortably between her legs. His arms around her thighs as he looked up at her.

“What do you want me to do to you, Rhea?” He demanded making her blush with a small moan. She wanted him to make her his.

“Then say that.” He smirked.

“I want you to take me over and over again Kylo.” She whispered softly.

“I will make it so you can’t walk.” he bit at her inner thigh making her squirm. Kylo licked a broad, flat band up her sex, and she felt herself unable to stop from crying out, just begging for more, fingers tangling themselves in the curls of his jet black hair. His mouth was hot and eager, rewarding her folds with deep, heavy kisses, his strong hands holding her thighs in place as he licked in between her slit. She could not look away from him as he did so. Each lick, each bite, she needed- no wanted to see. Watching as he worshiped her.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about your taste, your moans, the way you squirm for me and me alone.”

“Please... Kylo please...” 

She whimpered as she felt him working his tongue along her inner-folds, looking up at her as he kept his mouth at work. The sounds alone were enough to drive her insane, as he sought to bring out every moan she had, to taste each drop of what she provided and she whined, shifting her hips, trying to force his lips to wear it felt best. But he was determined to taking his time to memorize every bit of her pussy, to draw this out as long as he could. 

The grip of his hands around her thighs dragged her closer to him, holding her in place as she fought to squirm against his mouth. Where was she here again? Cause fuck this was like magic to her.

“Kylo... Please..”

He kept his pace slow, agonizing enough to make her want more. Her orgasm building up bit by bit and he knew that the pace of his tongue was enough to confirm her suspensions.

“Don’t hold back, cum for me.” He growled as he moved to seal his perfect lips around her swollen nub. Sucking on her.

She whimpered her grip on his curls tightening when she knew that her release was hitting her. She was forced to lay back as she let this bliss roll through her like a wave of pure starlight. He pulled away from her slow, her eyes meeting his. His cheeks just as pink as hers, his lips glistened with her cum.

“Fuck me...” She moaned out and he raised a brow at her wording.

“Did I hear that right?” He questioned an ever small laugh escaping his lips.

“Please Kylo, I need you...” She moaned desperate to be full with him.

“What do you need?”

“You! I need you and your cock inside of me. Please.” She begged earning a groan from him.

“Do you know how needy sound?” He smirked.

“You're the one making me like this, Kylo.” She begged.

“How can I say no to that?” He whispered kissing up her stomach to her ear as he pushed his pants past his hips and worked them off, throwing them aside.

She saw his cock throbbing and leaking pre-cum already, she was taken a back, a small gasp escaping her lips. He was not a disappointment in that department. She looked up at him as he stared down at her leaning down to press his lips against hers. He teasingly dragged his cock along her folds with a sigh. For the first moment she was a bit nervous. She has seen others before, but nobody was like Kylo. She distracted herself from the anticipation by kissing him. Trying to relax and prepare herself.

“So. Wet.” He moaned as he pushed into her. Slowly filling her. Inch by inch, she tilted her head back into the bed beneath her as Kylos hands went to her hips to hold her as he bottomed out inside of her.

“Kylo... Your so much...” She shivered her jaw dropping at just how much he filled her.

“Rhea...” he breathed her name into her ear. “You feel divine.” He praised. Her walls clenched around him, making him sigh.

She was grateful for him letting her adjust to him. It wasn't the insertion that was painful but the stretch of accommodating him. They way he felt inside of her. After a couple minuets she was ready for more yet he remained.

“Please...” She whimpered, desperate for friction, for him to move. Yet he remained just staying still looking down at her.

“Please what?” He questioned, his tone drenched in desire.

She stared up at him biting down on her bottom lip, his dark brown eyes so intense and powerful, it was enough to make her squirm. “I need you...” She whimpered.

Kylo nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, the sensation of his nails nipping at the flesh of her thighs while he angled himself at her wet, wanting core. A moan left her lungs, her own nails scraping at his back as he braced himself before ramming deep into her cunt--and that moan became a cry.

He started slow and then went picked up to a steady pace of pleasure. She arched her back in desire. “Look at how you take me so beautifully, Rhea.” He smirked down at her.

She flushed, a sensation of wanting more from him, her nails digging deeper into his flesh making him hiss with a smirk leaning to down to capture her lips for just a moment. She wanted more and more and more.

"How does it feel? How do I feel inside of you?" He asked.

She tried to think of the proper word for it as he moved his hips once more and she bit down on her lip letting a long moan escape. "So perfect. You feel perfect Kylo. I need more... I need harder."

"Harder? Are you sure?" He questioned

“Shut up and fuck me.” She whimpered earning herself a rough snap of his hips into her making her cry out loud.

“Making demands now are we little one?”

“Please Kylo.” She batted her lashes and he groaned gripping her hips tight he leaned down to wrap one arm around her waist holding her back tightly pressing her breasts against his chest, his mouth attacking her neck. He lifted her from the bed to switch their position, laying back on his bed while she sat up.

She was straddling his hips and this angle he was deeper than before making her cry out as he hit her so deep. “This is a first...” She whispered.

“Allow me to guide you then.” His hands went to her waist guiding her hips, up, down, and again. When he started thrusting up into her, stars exploded around her. Oh fuck. Oh gods. she thought to herself.

Once she got a good rhythm, she rested her hands on his stomach as she started moving her hips on her own, hissing when his hands gripped her hips tight enough to bruise her. She dug her nails into his sides earning a gasp from him. 

He ran one of his hands from her hip up her stomach past her stomach to her breast where he kneaded at her flesh for just a moment before letting his hand wander back down to her clit where he started paying attention to her sensitive bud.

“Kylo!” She moaned out and he smirked up at her enjoying the sight no doubt.

“Yes, I am. You look beautiful with each bounce of your tits and each buck of your hips.”

Beautiful... He thinks she looks beautiful like this? Sweating and moaning mess. Unsure of what she is even doing.

“Yes.” He answered her question.

She couldn’t look away from his eyes as she rode him, desperate for more of him. His thumb on her clit speeding up. She could feel everything building up, that familiar feeling of sparks going through her. She couldn’t help but scream as her release was torn from her, causing her to shake in pleasure. 

Kylo pulled her down to silence her scream with his mouth on hers as his thrusts became sloppy. Making her moan into his mouth as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm and into his own.

What was happening to her? She was going to become addicted to something like pleasure. Her hands went to hold Kylo’s face as she kissed him, letting his tongue invade her mouth. She pulled away slowly to look down at him, their eyes meeting.

He slowed his hips till they stopped and she had a moment to catch her breath. Grateful they were on her ship, she doesn’t have the strength to leave. She leaned back down kissing him once more. For the first time Hux invaded her mind again, she refused to think about him right now. Not after losing all of herself to Kylo.

“Why me?” She was fighting back tears now

“Because you are the one good thing to look forward too.” he whispered soft the hand on the back of her neck pulled her in to lay her on his chest. "I.." He started to talk but then changed his mind.

She curiously looked up at him and he was red in the face. She curiously sat up, his eyes meeting hers, he looked away with a small huff. "Finish your sentence, Commander."

He cleared his throat. Clearly hesitating on saying what he wanted to say. She laid a hand on his stomach, tracing small circles. "Please." She added.

Kylo rolled his eyes placing his hand over hers. "I caused a scene when I left to find you. I thought I was angry, but overall I was worried." He looked to the bruise that was on her jaw.

He sat up, his hand going to the bruise lightly running his thumb over it, careful with her. "Worried that you would be injured or worse, worried that you wouldn't want to return with me, worried that you will want to return but then leave the base."

Her heart dropped to her stomach and then leaped into her throat as he talked, what was he talking about? Worried? He was worried about her? She wondered if he could see that stars in her eyes as she leaned in pressing her lips against his.

"Im right here." She whispered softly.

He chuckled under his breath. "And you won't ever leave my side again."

To add emphasis he moved to pin her down to the bed his hips finding themselves between her legs once more. His hands pinning her wrists down. She could help but let a laugh escape as he hovered above her, until she felt him against her, that laughter turning into a small gasp.

"Kylo..." She whispered soft.

His expression was lost his eyes looking from her eyes to her lips he leaned in to kiss her but stopped. What was going in that mind of his she wondered. She wiggled her wrists and he tightened his grip making her flush.

_She is not going back to him. I can't let her go back to him. I want her to be mine._

"I am yours.." She spoke aloud and the grip on her wrists loosened for just a moment before tightening once more.

He smirked at that running his nose along her jawline. "Say it again."

"I am yours, Kylo." she repeated.

He shuddered the grip on her wrists going to her sides holding her tenderly while he kissed her over and over again. He grounded his hips against her once more and she moaned feeling him once more.

They fell into a pace of love making that lasted the entire night until the both of them were entirely spent. Laying next to each other out of breath. Her head resting on his chest just listening to him breathe until she heard the sounds of him sleeping. She then allowed herself to fall asleep along side him. Like they were the only two in the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finallllyyyyy!!! I spent way too damn long on this wanting this to be completely perfect.


End file.
